


A Pinch of Lame Light

by stormykage



Series: Along the Shady Path [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Cable(Comics), Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cablepool - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: 來自變種鎮的瘋子消防員韋德跟神祕兮兮律師內森私奔到曼哈頓生活的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是接續我前一篇文Torch of Sins的普通人AU文。因為鑑於場景跟大部分角色群不一樣，所以決定還是另外分一篇文寫，兩篇文相關聯但可以獨立閱讀！  
> 聲明：我不擁有裡面出現的角色，他們都歸Marvel所有

*****  
這個電梯似乎永無止盡，就像一場無聊到足以逼人將一顆子彈塞入腦袋的公路旅行。  
電梯門開了，一個高大挺拔的金髮男人走進來。韋德的臉亮了起來，目不轉睛地盯著他看。  
「那是羅傑斯，我們事務所的明星律師。」那人離開之後內森補充道。  
「他看起來簡直就像美國隊長！」韋德興奮地說，接著注意到內森的視線，又加上一句：「別擔心，你的眼罩看起來也很像尼克弗瑞。」  
  
內森無奈地搖搖頭。他過去因為意外失去左眼跟左手，又當過戰地反恐部隊，渾身氣質都更像軍人而非斯文的律師。韋德也總以此取笑他：坐辦公室的終結者* ，身陷卷宗海的瑞克・迪卡*⋯⋯他完全不能阻止對方層出不窮的外號遊戲。  
  
他們走進事務所，一個身穿粉色迷你裙跟紅白條紋襪的年輕女孩蹦跳過來招呼：「早安！內森！這位是新夥伴嗎？」  
「不，塔碧莎，這是我男友韋德，我帶他來參觀我工作的地方。」  
  
那個實習律師停下動作，皺著眉猶豫地看著韋德。  
  
「如果妳是對我臉上那些美麗疤痕感到疑惑，我會幫妳解答——那叫燙傷，兔子女。」  
「啊⋯我沒有這個意思! 」塔碧莎氣急敗壞地否認，移開眼神。「內森！多米知道這件事嗎？」  
「我會跟她解釋的。」內森面無表情地說。  
「解釋什麼？」另一位女人從她的辦公室走出來，黑髮白膚，纖腰豐臀，襯衫領口開得恰到好處。  
「不錯的襯衫！」韋德硬生生將眼神從她的胸部收回來： 「妳沒有剛好上過電視吧？因為我覺得妳有些面熟，也許我們剛好見過面？在哪間塔可攤見過？」  
那女人毫無反應，只是直盯著內森：「這個小丑是誰？」  
「多米諾，這是韋德，我的男友，我帶他來參觀我工作的地方。」  
多米諾誇張地揚起眉毛，勾起嘴角但毫無笑意：「我從不知道你是個雙，內特。」  
「現在妳知道了。」  
  
多米諾冷漠地點點頭，頭也不回地走回辦公室。  
  
韋德吹了聲口哨：「她真辣！」  
內特低聲道：「她是我的前任。」  
「⋯什麼？」  
塔碧莎乾笑幾聲。「呃⋯我猜你們應該還有很多要談的，先回辦公室了掰！」  
「⋯內特，你是不是有什麼要跟我交代的背景故事？」韋德問。那個銀髮壯漢對他的瞪視仿若無睹，只是簡短地說：「進辦公室談。」  
  
  
****  
辦公室很大，每樣物品都井然有序，看起來相當無趣。但那張辦公桌的尺寸非常適合用來做一些活塞運動。內特關上門，開始一邊嘮叨他以前進事務所的經歷一邊坐到位子上整理公文，但韋德什麼都沒聽進去，只是用指關節敲了敲辦公桌後的牆壁：「所以——那個小妞的辦公室在我們隔壁？」  
「韋德，不行。」內特頭也沒抬地拒絕。  
「你沒帶潤滑劑？」  
「不。」  
「怕被你前任聽見？」  
「我今天有兩個案件要處理，還可能有新案子進來。」  
韋德誇張地攤開手：「拜託！老兄，這不就是你帶我來你事務所的原因？隔音差的單人辦公室，check，寬闊辦公桌，check，鋼筆，check——」  
「不，韋德。我只是想讓你認識我的工作環境⋯」  
「然後我們在這裡打砲？」  
「 **不是** 。」  
  
桌上的電話響了。內森接起電話，客戶才剛開始交代委託事由，他就差點要摔下話筒。那個穿著紅帽T的男人壞笑著跨騎到他的膝上，指尖挑逗地滑過他的胸膛，拉鬆領帶。  
韋德有九成把握內特不會掛掉電話，內特的眼神看起來很想當場將他掐死，幸好對方唯一一隻手臂現在沒空。他將手指伸進對方的襯衫搓揉。多米諾的身材很棒，但什麼都比不上內特的F罩杯。他感覺股間抵到一處溫熱，滿足地輕哼：「哈囉，內特的小兄弟，讓韋德叔叔來照顧你嗎？」  
下一刻一陣天旋地轉，內特掛上話筒將他甩到地上。男人雖然一臉暴怒，但凌亂的襯衫大大減少了威嚇度。「離開我的辦公室。」  
「可是是你讓我來的⋯」  
內特揉了揉額尖，嘆道：「今天霍普學校期中考會提早放學，幫我去接她。」  
「你連這也算好了？就算提早放學也不用這麽早過去——」  
「你在這裡會害我工作做不完！現在，出去。」  
  
****  
如果不希望被騷擾當初幹嘛叫他去辦公室，蠢蛋。還有， **那個他媽的前女友是怎麼回事？**  
韋德不耐地在小學門口前來回踱步，雙手叉在外套口袋裡。但當霍普笑盈盈地衝過來抱住他時那股鬱悶就立刻消散了。  
  
「韋德！你來接我嗎？」  
「不，小紅毛，妳的半盲老爸叫我來把妳丟掉。」  
小女孩咯咯笑出聲：「他才不會呢！」  
  
他們牽著手走進地鐵站。在韋德搬來以前霍普放學後都是自己通車回家。雖然他們的公寓離學校不過只有幾站距離，但韋德還是認為讓一個七歲兒童單獨搭地鐵相當糟糕，但霍普已經很習慣了，顯然對一個兩歲時就被丟在戰場上的小孩而言獨自搭地鐵根本與危險沾不上邊。  
  
「韋德？那你呢？」  
「妳問的是我有沒有被肌肉壯漢收養？」  
「不是。我是說你在曼哈頓還習慣嗎？我聽爹地說你搬來這裡前住在一個小鎮裡⋯叫⋯」  
「變種鎮。嗯，那是個又小又無聊的蠢地方。你在早上打破鄰居一片玻璃，中午全鎮都知道了，就是這樣。那裡的人管不住他們的嘴巴。」  
「聽起來是很好玩的地方。」  
韋德做了個鬼臉：「別抱任何期待。我以在那裡住了二十七年的經驗告訴妳，變種鎮讓人失望透頂。」  
「那曼哈頓呢？」霍普好奇地揚起臉，似乎有些期待。  
韋德眨眨眼：「目前為止都還不錯。」  
  
  
****  
韋德說謊。曼哈頓爛透了，雖然跟變種鎮不一樣，但這個城市裡所有人都像滾輪裡的倉鼠似的自顧自地跑個沒完，包括內森・工作狂·薩摩斯。韋德問他能不能當私人助理卻被拒絕了，理由是不能幫忙接電話。操。  
  
「先生？您拿的這個商品沒有在折扣區裡，所以不能做搭配⋯」  
「算了，就這樣結帳，反正這也不是我的信用卡——別用這種眼神看我，我看起來像是會搶劫的人嗎？這是我男友的信用卡，你相信嗎？我搬到他家住了一個月，見面的次數卻屈指可數，更別提在床上親熱的頻率——」  
那個店員面無表情的將信用卡塞回他手裡：「先生，結完帳請讓開，後面還有別人在排隊。」  
韋德對著店員比了個中指，提著他的袋子走出超市。但還沒走到地鐵站就看到一個身穿綠色緊身衣的人舉著槍試圖搶劫一個倒霉蛋。哪個白癡會穿著綠色緊身衣搶劫，還是那是戴夫・萊佐斯基＊？韋德漫不經心地踹上對方的屁股，那個劫匪尖叫一聲扔下槍。「啊啊啊！我很抱歉！」  
  
韋德撿起對方的槍把玩著。「這是真槍嗎？」雖然他以前只是消防隊員，但偶爾也會乘職務之便開開鄰居的保險箱，或是在警長艾瑞克用拳頭將他轟出警局前摸摸小警員的手槍。總之，他一直很想嘗試射擊的感覺⋯  
「不！別殺我！我把錢包還給他就是了！」那個搶匪對他的槍口怪叫著，將剛剛搶來的錢包還給受害者，跌跌撞撞地逃跑了。  
「那傢伙是怎麼搞的？我正要將槍還給他！」韋德嘟囔著，回頭看另一個男人：「你把錢包拿回來了？」  
「對⋯謝謝你救了我！」那個戴眼鏡的小個子謹慎地盯著他手上的槍。      
「別客氣。」韋德順著對方的眼神看了看自己手上的武器：「對了，這把槍你要嗎？我家有小孩，不方便帶這種禮物回去。」  
「咦？呃好⋯ 」男人笨拙地接過韋德塞來的手槍，看起來似乎放鬆了些，他伸出一隻手：「我的名字是鼬鼠，很高興認識你。」  
「鼬鼠似乎也能跑滾輪的⋯」  
「什麼？」  
「沒事。我是韋德。」韋德握上對方的手。  
「韋德，真的很謝謝你！我這裡沒什麼東西可以回報⋯呃⋯」鼬鼠遞來一張名片。「但如果有什麼需要，儘管聯絡我，我會盡量幫忙的。」  
  
也許曼哈頓沒有那麼爛。  
  
****  
他很確信內特工作又超時了，一定要寫信給事務所抗議⋯韋德在不知道是第幾個瞌睡醒來後這麼想。他從沙發上爬起身正要去拿筆記本，這才注意到身邊不知何時多了一個小小軟軟的陪伴。  
「小傢伙？妳怎麼不回房間睡？」  
霍普揉著困頓的眼睛，手上還緊攬著泰迪熊。「我想跟爹地說晚安再睡。」  
在幾度說服小女孩無效後，韋德只得在對方靠著自己睡著後小心地蓋上一條被單。接著他看到內森出現在玄關，一臉驚訝。  
兩人小心地將霍普抱回她的床上，輕手輕腳地回到房間。  
  
「我不是傳訊說不用等我了嗎？」內森坐在床緣脫下襯衫，躺到韋德身旁，他們的肩膀相互抵著。  
「而你女兒堅持一定要等到跟你說晚安才肯回房間睡。」  
「抱歉，謝謝你，韋德。」  
內森的雙眼下都有層淡淡的眼袋，韋德突然感到有些抱歉：「你今天不該帶我去辦公室。」  
「那與此無關。」內特側過身用鼻尖摩挲他的額頭：「下週二。」  
「約會？」  
「有場聽證會。」  
「棒極了——工作至上。」韋德諷刺地說，用手指戳戳對方的胸膛，他可以這麼做一整晚。  
「去嗎。」  
「我為什麼要去？」  
「可以更了解我的工作？」  
「你的工作也有可以讓我吸吮的部位？」  
內特彎起嘴角，湊上前吻他。  
  
他們貪戀地奪取彼此嘴裡的氣息。內特結著薄繭的右手指撫上他的腰。韋德發出一聲嗚咽，伸手環抱男人壯碩的身軀，但過沒多久卻發現對方沒有繼續動作，只是平緩的呼吸著。  
他到底為什麼會跟這種混帳交往。韋德在內心咒罵一聲，伸手揉亂男人的白髮，就著現在的姿勢將對方當成一個巨型抱枕，至少足夠溫暖舒適。  
  
  
  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註釋：
> 
> *終結者：Terminator ，1984年開始的系列電影  
>  *瑞克・迪卡：Rick Deckard，1982年的電影銀翼殺手（Blade Runner) 裡的主角  
>  *戴夫・萊佐斯基：Dave Lizewski，漫畫Kick-Ass的主角


	2. Chapter 2

  
****  
最終答辯內森勝訴了，這案子之前從未被看好，卻奇蹟地贏得宣判，因此聽證結束後委託人跟家屬都憧憬地圍繞著他，像將他當成救世主似的。  
  
「真是太感謝您了，德斯普林律師！」  
「我們很幸運，法官願意採用那份國際公約條文⋯」內森斟酌客套的言辭，微側過臉，在片刻間將視線瞥向韋德。  對方遠遠站在人群外，雙手插在帽T口袋裡，姿勢彆扭又壓抑。韋德在出門前還在抱怨光用親吻不足以收買他，但依然坐到旁聽席上兩個小時。雖然知道對方討厭這類場合，但當他告訴韋德希望對方更瞭解他的工作時，內森是認真的。他想讓對方認識他所成長的城市，在這個陌生地驅散對世界的敵意。就像過去相識時對方曾替他做過的一樣。  
  
但有時內森也不禁懷疑他的心意能否傳達。有時他感覺自己過於執著前行，把所有他在乎的人都留在後頭，最終沒人能跟上來。  
這份不安直到韋德慢慢朝他走來才逐漸消退。  
  
「所以⋯你覺得怎麼樣？」他不動聲色地問。  
「史上最無聊的聽證，還不如看權力遊戲*有意思。」  
「你覺得我本來就會勝訴？」  
「沒這麼說，自大狂。」韋德坐上副駕駛座，不安分地在座位上扭動。「你還欠我兩份塔可餅，內特，別以為光用那些親吻就能打發我。」  
「你想要補償？」內森微微勾起嘴角，打方向盤迴轉。  
「沒錯！」韋德將雙手枕在腦後，頭向後仰靠在椅背上，眼神飄向窗外：「嘿！獨眼寶貝，轉錯邊了。」  
「沒轉錯邊，我們要去西區的二輪戲院。」  
  
韋德轉頭望向他，瞪大雙眼。「這是約會？」  
內森不置可否的哼了一聲，千萬別讓韋德太過得意，他可以抓著這把柄說上三天也沒完。  
  
「這是約會!!!」個子較小的男人興奮地彈起身，哼著迪士尼的歌曲，裝模作樣地評論：「什麼？內森・德斯普林・薩摩斯，因為要跟外面的野男人約會而把女兒扔在家裡不管？不負責任的爹地最討厭了！」  
「事實上，」內特清了清喉嚨。「這是霍普建議的，她說我們應該要多約會。我請了保姆。」  
「所以你才打算帶我去電影院？」韋德瞇起眼睛：「我就知道要讓工作狂突然戒掉加班一定有原因。」  
「我本來就在考慮約會的事。」 內特辯解，因為被對方看透心思而不自在。  
韋德歪著身子將頭枕在內特的肩上。「喔～大男孩，我賭你絕對不知道看二輪電影的規矩。」  
「韋德，坐好，這樣很危險。」  
「你的褲檔比較危險。」  
「我們還是回家好了。」  
「不行！這不公平！我要上訴！」  
「上訴駁回。」內特轉過臉用吻封住對方的嘴。  
  
他們後方傳來抗議的汽車喇叭聲。  
  
  
  
****  
這是50人的小廳，座椅也相當狹窄。除了他們倆也沒見幾個觀眾入座，但韋德顯然完全不介意，電影開始播映幾分鐘後，就爬上了內特的大腿。  
  
內特伸手環住對方的腰，手指滑過坑坑疤疤的肌膚。他們的雙唇相觸，舌頭竄進彼此口腔探索。螢幕兀自傳來一聲驚嚇音效，但兩人都沒注意到。韋德已經將內特的襯衫扯開，全神貫注啃咬他的乳首，內特輕微地喘氣，將右手伸進韋德的褲頭，熟練地玩弄起對方分身頂部，那裡已經脹大發燙，將滾滾高溫傳至他的掌心。韋德鬆開嘴，對這份逗弄的反應很大，即使背光，內特還是自螢幕透出的白光中看到對方半閉的眼瞼與微張的嘴。他加速手上的套弄，終於讓一股熱液在手上釋放。他將已經濕潤的手滑至對方的股間。這個舉動激起韋德一陣呻吟——內特注意到比往常更大聲更頻繁。戲院裡並非完全沒有其他觀眾，但他並不討厭這樣。他戲謔地用一個長吻打斷韋德的呻吟，舔弄對方敏感的耳朵，輕聲吩咐：「潤滑液在我的右邊口袋，自己潤滑。」  
「操你的⋯恩唔⋯⋯」  
韋德將褲子褪至足踝，打開潤滑液，隨著電影配樂搖擺。「內特⋯內特⋯⋯」當他終於將陰莖推入韋德體內時，對方突然一口咬住他的脖頸。這一口真用上了力道，一瞬間刺痛感似乎又讓他更硬了。  
內特彎起嘴角，扶住對方的腰，接著順著擺動方向突然站起身。這個動作超乎韋德的預期，他不禁溢出一聲驚叫。  
「你要⋯？」  
「方向錯了。」內特將韋德摔回座椅，抽出分身，將錯愕的男人翻身，以背後式重新進入。  
「才不是⋯這樣玩的！」對方咬著牙說，接著又發出一聲舒服的尖叫。  
「不是嗎？」內特一手托著韋德的腰，將他抱離座位，讓男人抓著前排椅背翹高屁股，繼續抽插。  
「不是⋯」韋德還想繼續抗議，但眼前的畫面讓他分了心。「等等⋯嗯哈⋯史蒂芬・朗*⋯哈啊⋯有演這部片？我記得⋯這是一部⋯天殺的⋯愛情片？」  
劇院的喇叭播送著爆炸音效，穿插著他們的喘息聲。  
「內特⋯內特⋯快⋯啊！」  
「我喜歡聽你求我的聲音。」內特在對方的後頸印上一個紅色的吻痕。然後抓著對方的腰向後倒回座椅上。韋德癱在內特身上，看著片尾製作人員名單慢慢卷上螢幕。「只有我完全不記得剛剛看了什麼？」他咕噥著，將疲軟陰莖上的白液抹掉。內特摘下濕透的保險套，沙啞地說：「我們可以再看一部。」  
  
  
****  
在他們走出戲院時，戲院人員緊盯著他們，滿臉狐疑。內特懷疑有幾個觀眾在中途離場後投訴了。但動作片的爆炸音效應該足以蓋過他們的噪音。韋德腳步還有點不穩，一路上內特都環著他的腰。  
  
一回到車上，韋德就開始竊笑，接著笑聲加劇為瘋狂地大笑。  
「什麼？」內特轉頭困惑地望著他。  
「哈哈哈⋯做得太過火了⋯⋯嗯？那間電影院八成再也不想放我們進去了。」  
內特微笑，試圖忽略耳根上升的溫度：「我以為這是二輪戲院常有的事。」  
「沒錯，但你⋯⋯」韋德咯咯笑著：「你是個楷模，內特，我真以你為榮。」  
  
他們疲憊又滿足，完全沒半點罪惡感，直到回家後在玄關角落發現一小團棉被。韋德幾乎都要忘記霍普有睡前一定要說晚安的儀式了。  
  
「爹地？」小女孩在內特抱她回房間，送到床上時醒了。  
「抱歉，霍普。」內特慎重地道歉，將她的被角掖好。  
「你們玩得開心嗎？」  
「恩，快睡。」  
「謝拉，霍普，等妳爸休假我們再一起出去玩。」韋德在一旁小聲補充道。  
「真的？」紅髮女孩眼睛一亮，一掃睡意，興奮地叫道：「我們可以一起去變種小鎮嗎？」  
韋德愣了愣，輕柔地摸了摸對方的額髮。「沒問題。現在快睡吧，晚安。」  
「晚安。」霍普滿意地閉上眼。  
  
兩個男人退出孩子的房間，韋德掩上房門，回頭卻看到內特站在一旁，像座石雕般僵硬。「你想回去變種鎮嗎？」白髮的男人問道，語氣不知怎的有幾分擔憂。  
「怎麼可能。只是不想讓她失望。」韋德聳聳肩，接著對內特伸長手：「爹地，我累了，抱我回房。」  
內特放鬆下來，壓下笑意：「閉嘴。」  
  
  
****  
下午的陽光穿過那間偵探事務所招牌上的「X」，在地上拖了一道長長的交叉影子。韋德瞪著那塊招牌破損的缺角，在心中草擬了幾種推託之詞，但最後還是找不到他認為足夠說服內特的版本。他嘆了一口氣，粗魯地推開事務所的門。  
  
坐在櫃檯是一個戴著牛仔帽的金髮女人。「哈囉，歡迎光臨X事務所。請問有什麼可以為您效勞的嗎？」  
韋德露出一個微笑。「嘿，美女，我是韋德，很高興認識妳。」他要殺掉內特，居然私下都跟這麼辣的妹子往來。  
  
金髮女人笑起來，絲毫未被他的臉嚇到，甚至拋了個媚眼：「我叫法外——當然，只是外號，我可是守法的好公民——有什麼能為你效勞的？」  
「對⋯」韋德漫不經心地用指關節輕敲櫃檯邊緣：「聽說你們最近在徵人？有人推薦我來⋯薩摩斯先生？還是德斯普林先生？ ——他是多討厭他爸以至於名片上也不用舊姓？總之，有個滿身肌肉的傢伙通知過你們我要來面試⋯他有嗎？」  
「呃，對⋯大概？」法外心不在焉地翻了翻記事本。「你來遲了，我們已經徵到人了，所以抱歉拉。」她用拇指比了比坐在斜後方的座位。那裡坐了一個戴著兜帽，臉罩骷髏面具的男人，正專心地對著電腦螢幕快速打字。  
韋德挑了挑眉毛：「那不是萬聖節裝飾嗎？他能做什麼？」  
「特別能幹，幾乎能做所有事，我們都叫他模仿大師。」  
韋德越過法外對那男人大喊：「嘿！萬聖節早過了，是時候要換成聖誕節了！」  
「閉嘴，輸家，給我滾遠點。」模仿大師頭也不抬地回道，手依然不停地在鍵盤上游移，看起來相當專業。  
韋德轉頭向法外抱怨：「你們真的打算雇用這個陰沈又無趣的骷髏？你們老闆到底在想什麼？瞧他一副就會把客戶嚇跑的模樣！」  
「也許吧。」法外一手撐著臉：「我也從來搞不清我們老闆在想什麼——順提，他現在就在你背後。」  
  
在看到X事務所的老闆艾力克斯・海登時，韋德突然明白為什麼法外不對他的臉多做評論了。海登看起來全身負載了超過兩百磅的贅肉，臉上還橫了兩道長長的傷疤。那男人至少多了幾分幽默感，但顯然懶得花時間重新面試新員工。但最後把韋德扔出去不是海登，而是那個搶了他工作的骷髏臉，只因為韋德試著將辦公桌上的聖誕紅盆栽種在他的背上。  
  
韋德摸了摸臉，幸好鼻子沒斷，他的臉足夠嚇人了，不需要多餘的加工。他拉起兜帽，慢慢沿著人行道走著，一邊想著該如何對內特交代。內特會說什麼嗎？不，他不會說什麼。他只會擺出那副「你又搞砸了」的該死表情。韋德 **恨透了** 那種表情，尤其是在這週，他剛看到對方那種臉 **兩次** 之後。他想了想，從皮夾抽出一張名片，照著上面的號碼撥過去。  
過了快一分鐘，電話終於撥通了。  
「請問⋯這是哪位？」  
「韋德・威爾遜。」  
「⋯誰？」  
「就是那個上次在你被人打劫到脫褲時登場的超級英雄。」  
鼬鼠發出一聲疑似噎到的聲音：「喔！是你！對⋯沒錯！有⋯有什麼事嗎？」  
「我需要一份工作。」  
「⋯什麼？」  
「你不是說有什麼需要都可以找你嗎？」  
「呃，對，但是⋯⋯」  
「等等，你的名片上的住址是正確的嗎？我可以順著這個住址找到你嗎？」  
「不！那是錯的！別過來！求求你！」  
「那你會幫我嗎？」韋德皺起眉，這似乎像是威嚇了，於是他補上一句：「拜託？」  
「我⋯我試試⋯⋯」鼬鼠虛弱地回應，像是剛被人掐住脖子撞到牆上似的。  
  
既然已經得到了對方的許諾，韋德便滿意地掛上電話，希望鼬鼠能像上次介紹自己所說的那樣有用⋯⋯等等，對方上次說了什麼？他腦中短暫響起嗡嗡聲。  
  
在韋德認識的人裡，有一半的人想避開他，另一半則想防範他危害周遭，就像許久以前的那個晚上，他燒掉自己的家連帶燒掉了半個街區。內特也在防範他嗎？他不清楚。  
他只是想確保這次自己不會再搞砸了。  
  
灰濛濛的天空不知從何開始落下了幾絲濕潤，接著迅速轉為豆大的雨珠。韋德低聲咒罵一句，跑向地鐵站。  
  
  
  
TBC.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *權力遊戲: game of thrones: HBO 2011起開始播映的美國影集。  
> *史蒂芬・朗：Stephen Lang: 美國演員，曾積極表示想出演電影版的Cable。


	3. Chapter 3

  韋德回到家時，霍普正與內特爭論，確切而言，是小女孩單方面大聲尖叫：「你管太多了，爹地！我可以照顧我自己！」  
「怎怎怎麼了小南瓜？」韋德揚起一邊眉毛，快步走到霍普身旁，自然與七歲結成陣線。從他的衣服下襬滴落的雨水在地上形成一攤水窪。  
內特盯著他的平板，頭也不抬地說：「去換衣服，你會著涼。」  
韋德低下頭望向霍普，後者立刻緊抓住他的手：「韋德！爹地不讓我參加學校的校外教學！」霍普委屈地抱怨：「又不用過夜！同學都參加了!」  
「校外教學有什麼好不讓人參加的？內特，你不能因為自己缺乏童年就對小孩報復啊！」  
內特一臉疲倦地瞪了韋德一眼，起身走進浴室拿了一條浴巾扔到他臉上。「霍普，回妳房間。韋德，把衣服換掉。」  
  
小女孩鼓起腮幫子，瞪著銀髮男人，最終還是踏著重重的步伐回房間。  
  
內特聽著房門甩上的聲音，低聲說：「她只有七歲。 」  
「像是你真知道她只有七歲似的——」韋德將帽T拉過頭，聲音短暫因為布料阻隔而略微模糊，「——丟下她跑去鳥不生蛋的鄉間出任務，每天放她搭載滿褻童變態的地鐵上學，現在卻在乎她參加不過幾小時的校外教學？」他扯下衣服，拉開褲頭，將浸了水而變得硬梆梆的牛仔褲跟皺成一團的襪子一起扔在地上——霍普回房了，有些少兒不宜的畫面也不要緊吧？  
內特僵硬地轉過臉，像是壓下怒氣，也像是避免盯著韋德瞧：「那天我還在柏林出差。」  
「你有沒有出差有差別嗎？ 等等⋯柏林？」  
  
韋德光著身走進房間，地上放著一個深色行李箱，裡面整齊地疊著層層衣物。他皺起眉，打開衣櫃隨便抓了件衣褲套上，回到客廳後才發現上衣過大了。  
  
「你什麼時候要走？」他對坐在沙發上的男人質問。  
「週三。」  
「那是他媽的後天！你為什麼不早說？」  
內特轉頭瞥了他一眼，右手放在膝蓋上，依然是一副撲克臉。「我之前就告訴過你我要出差了。」  
韋德翻了個白眼，張大手臂誇張地揮舞。「沒錯！你之前提過，今天早上！」他遮住一隻眼睛，模仿機械式的平板語調：「韋德，我之後要出差幾天。——說的像是只是飛到另一個城市幾天！」  
「那的確只是飛到另一個城市幾天。」  
「那不是重點！」  
「我讓你去應徵的工作怎麼樣了？」  
「很好，他們寧願雇用萬聖節裝飾而不是能幹又英俊的活人⋯等等，你是不是在轉移話題？」  
「海登的說法跟你的版本有很明顯的差距。」  
韋德噴出一口氣，壓下朝那張臉揮拳的衝動。  
「別惹麻煩。」內特很有耐性地說。  
「哈！就這點你最沒資格這麼說，大個子。」韋德跨過地上的一團亂坐到內特的大腿上，這才注意到褲腳也過長了。他扯了扯褲頭，身體隨意地向後倒。內特盯著他，伸手撐住的他上身重量。  
「你要去幾天？」  
「三天。」  
「第一天工作，後兩天去紅燈區觀光？」  
「⋯⋯」  
「內特，你知道我頭腦不好，理解不了你在盤算什麼，就算理解了也記不住，但就是瘋狗也有獠牙，所以⋯」韋德頓了頓，正色說：「⋯別耍我，我說真的。」  
「我沒有。」內特回答。掛在他身上的男人歪著頭打量著他，眼眸中的光芒躁動不安。「⋯你還有什麼話要跟我說嗎?」  
  
內特垂下眼神，拇指輕滑過韋德的腰窩，感覺對方的體溫傳遞至指尖。    
韋德待在曼哈頓已經一個月了，雖然看起來適應良好，除了亂刷卡外沒惹出什麼麻煩，但將他留在這裡的想法依然讓內特很不安。幸好霍普的陪伴或多或少能幫他遠離混亂。  
  
內特輕輕地說:「照顧好霍普。」  
「意思是， 讓她參加校外教學。」  
「隨便你。」  
「我要再去買999張捲餅回來。」  
「別亂刷卡。」  
  
  
****  
雖然在韋德擔保下霍普順利參加了校外教學，但小女孩依然不願輕易妥協。到了週三早上她跟內特的冷戰雖然和緩許多，但也沒有休止跡象。  
「 親愛的！ 我們下午四點車站見！」韋德幾乎半身都探出窗外，朝街道上那遠去的小小身影揮手，接著轉頭對還在檢查行李的男人說：「她走了。」  
「嗯。」內特低聲應道，看似對女兒小小的叛逆無動於衷，但緊繃的背脊跟沈重的步伐還是洩露了他的沮喪。韋德一路跟著他走到停車場，看著他用拆彈似的謹慎將行李搬進後車廂。「說真的，雖然看你吃鱉挺好玩，但家庭治療我也有些心得，要聽聽意見嗎？」  
「不。」  
「首先，放下你無聊的自尊，好好道個歉，再來⋯」  
內特嘆了一口氣，轉身抓住韋德的肩壓在車門上，俯下身吻他。韋德偏過頭，靈巧地躲過對方湊過來的臉，嘴上依然喋喋不休：「現在是餞別吻的時間了嗎？我以為性冷感的內森・薩摩斯不搞這一套——」  
內特的獨眼像一把甫點燃的藍色火炬清亮。他的舌尖野蠻地侵入韋德的口中糾纏，韋德迎合著對方，一手扶住男人的下巴以加深這個吻。時間在這一刻仿佛凝滯，儘管他們以外的世界依然流轉不息。  
「如果你錯過班機會被踢出事務所嗎？大律師？」當他們的唇終於分離時韋德狡黠地笑道。  
「我不會錯過班機。」  
「就裝一下是會讓你再缺條手臂不成?」  
內特終於彎起嘴角：「這是原則問題，律師必須秉持誠信。」  
「狗屁，」韋德哼道：「你只是個懂法律的騙子，還騙走了我的心——」他一手捂胸，另一手不安份地纏上內特的脖子，內特呼吸的熱氣噴在他的耳後，癢癢的。  
一聲簡訊提示音高昂的響起。韋德熱情地啃咬著內特的脖頸，恍若未聞。  
「你的簡訊。」內特出聲提醒道。  
韋德瞪了他一眼，煩躁地抽出手機，瞥了一眼就塞回口袋。  
「那是什麼簡訊？」  
「新工作的面試通知。」韋德含糊地說，正要繼續原本的動作，但對方的目光像是某種急凍射線，寒氣逼人又鍥而不捨。他最終還是煩躁地舉起雙手：「我知道、我知道⋯我應該去參加面試，讓你去出差⋯你可以滾了！」  
「我什麼都沒說。」內特聳聳肩，打趣地說：「讓我錯過班機的計劃呢？」  
「你以為你溜的掉？想得美！普莉西拉，等你回來我們再好好算這筆帳。」  
內特輕哼一聲：「我會期待的。」他鬆開摟著韋德的手，嘴唇滑過對方的耳際。「週末見。」  
  
等車子一開離，韋德臉上的笑容就垮了下來。天殺的內特，天殺的面試⋯！他怒氣沖沖地抽出手機，按下通話鍵。  
「絕佳的時間點啊，鼬鼠。」韋德諷刺地說：「你確定發來的地址沒錯？」  
「對啊，就是那裡，別遲到⋯」  
「如果這是在耍我，我會揍到你媽都認不得你。」  
「啥？老兄！真沒耍你，就是那裡！」  
「很好，到時見。」韋德一把將電話切斷，看著自己的褲檔生悶氣。  
  
****  
韋德抵達時鼬鼠正站在那塊破損的X形金屬招牌下緊張的眨著眼，似乎從剛才的對話推敲出端倪。當他一靠近就舉起手嚷著：「嘿！至少告訴我做錯了什麼吧？」  
「第一，你剛剛完美示範什麼叫妨礙打砲*，第二，我前天就是被這裡面的混蛋給踢出來的！現在你讓我加入他們？去你的！」  
鼬鼠瞪大眼：「喔⋯我完全不知道這回事⋯我是說你之前來X事務所的事⋯⋯」小個子男人尷尬地擠出微笑：「也、也許他們聽了我的推薦會改變主意？」  
「沒錯，說的跟真的一樣。」韋德一把抓住對方的領子：「你還不如讓我揍一頓還要實際——」  
「等⋯等等！韋德！我真的——」  
「嘿！要打架也換個地方好嗎？」一個褐髮女人出現在事務所門口，一看到鼬鼠，臉上的不耐就換上驚訝：「鼬鼠？發生什麼事了？」  
「珊迪！」鼬鼠緊張地笑道：「還記得我說要介紹新人嗎？」  
珊迪雙手放在腰上：「我告訴過你了鼬鼠，我們不用再招人，但如果你真的需要其他人手的話⋯」  
「這傢伙對你們很重要？」韋德插嘴問。  
「這個嘛⋯⋯鼬鼠算是我們的電腦專家。」  
  
韋德立刻鬆開小個子男人的衣領，改摟住對方的肩，滿臉堆笑：「真是剛好！鼬鼠說他非常非常需要一個保鑣，而我，一個才華洋溢的前消防員絕對能確保他的安危！」  
「對，剛才不知道是誰還想揍我一頓⋯⋯」鼬鼠小聲碎唸著。  
「哈哈哈！鼬鼠！你在說笑呢？我們不是好麻吉嗎？怎麼會揍你？你會全力支持我接這份工作吧？兄弟？」韋德露齒而笑，又過度熱情地拍了拍鼬鼠的肩。  
珊迪猶豫地問:「呃⋯鼬鼠，你需要幫忙嗎？ 需要我去叫東尼——」  
「不！珊迪！」鼬鼠擺擺手：「韋德⋯的確是我朋友⋯」  
褐髮女人聳聳肩：「如果你不後悔，我也無所謂。請進吧。」  
  
當珊迪領著他們走進辦公室時，法外興趣盎然地揚起眉，模仿大師看起來像被人扔了一團發臭的垃圾，海登拿著咖啡的手凍結在空中。「搞什麼鬼？珊迪！妳現在不只撿流浪貓回來了嗎？」他大聲抱怨。  
「不，是鼬鼠說他需要新人手，這位是——」  
韋德搶先上前抓住海登的手殷勤搖晃：「韋德・威爾遜。幸會，海登先生！你看起來真面熟，也許我們曾在哪裡見過面？」  
艾力克斯・海登面色如土地看了鼬鼠一眼，後者乾笑著點頭。他清清喉嚨，不耐煩地揮甩開韋德的手:「聽著，雖然我不知道鼬鼠是被你威脅了還是怎樣，但既然進了這裡就少說廢話多做事，我們這裡可是專辦重大案件的私家偵探事務所。」  
韋德勝利地露齒而笑：「知道了，偉大的尼祿・沃爾夫先生*。」  
「其實更多人說我像福爾摩斯。」  
「那些人是白痴嗎？」  
「如果你還想要這份工作就閉上你的嘴，爛臉先生。」海登轉向鼬鼠：「鼬鼠，關於最近這個案子你有什麼新發現？」  
「當然了，老大。」鼬鼠拿出自己的筆電放到海登桌上。「雖然這案子乍看只是一個橫死街頭的毒販，但我發現了一些有趣的東西。」他開出一個文字檔視窗：「這是吉恩・羅倫——死者喬的好友兼頭號嫌犯——的電子信箱。在喬死前，吉恩跟他有過幾次通信。大意是說他搞砸了，勸喬早點跑路，但喬還不想放棄這筆『生意』⋯結果如何大家都清楚了。但現在看這裡⋯」他將游標移向一封信內容中央的位置。「這一句『H先生發現貨被偷了』，中的H先生指的絕對是九頭蛇（Hydra)，但後一句『C跟我失去聯繫』，卻無從對應。看來雖然喬跟吉恩胡搞了九頭蛇的貨，但他們背後還有人指揮。」  
「嗯，敢惹九頭蛇的人確實少見。」海登摸了摸下巴，轉頭對著睡倒在一邊的韋德吼道：「喂！新人！給我起來！你知道九頭蛇吧！」  
韋德從桌面抬起臉，無聊地打了個呵欠：「從沒聽說過。」  
「你是哪來的鄉巴佬？九頭蛇可是現在數一數二的跨國幫派，」海登交疊手臂，故作慷慨地解說：「他們的觸手深及世界各地，曼哈頓也不例外，這裡販毒跟軍火走私都有他們的份，而那些案件就算進了警局也往往草草收場。」他伸出一根圓胖的手指比了比：「我記得你說你認識內森・德斯普林？他們事務所現在正替幾個被指控跟約翰・施密特牽連的倒楣鬼辯護，那真是壯舉。」  
「約翰・施密特，外號紅骷髏，就是九頭蛇的首腦，現在仍在逃逸中。」法外在一旁補充。  
「那聽起來就像他會幹的事。」韋德垂下臉，一想起內特就莫名疲憊起來，這大概是那男人的超能力。海登將他的沈默當做信服，得意洋洋地繼續吹噓：「沒錯！現在你了解我們事務所處理的是如此重大的案件了吧！放尊重一點！鼬鼠，信箱沒有跟那個新傢伙往來的信件？」  
「沒有，C一定用了別的聯繫方式。」鼬鼠竊笑著：「但那不是問題。只要能拿到吉恩的電腦或手機⋯」  
「不管怎樣都得回吉恩的花店一趟，他可能露出更多馬腳。」海登做出結論。  
「還可以順便買個新盆栽。」珊迪插嘴說：「上次東尼送我的聖誕紅都不知道去哪了。」  
  
模仿大師朝韋德射來一道陰冷的視線，後者毫無罪惡感地接話：「珊迪，我確定小模知道盆栽到哪去了，也許正跟外賣殘渣一起落在某個掩埋場。」  
這句話成功讓戴骷髏面具的男人跳起身，一把揪住韋德的領口。「你會為此付出代價！」  
「夠了！」海登一手拍在辦公桌上。「威爾遜！馬斯特！你們兩個現在就去花店找新線索！」  
「什麼？老闆，我以為我跟鼬鼠才是一組！」韋德抗議。  
「我自己行動就足夠了。」模仿大師悶聲道。  
「都給我閉嘴！你們要是沒找到任何線索，明天就不用來上班了！」  
  
兩人垂頭喪氣地開始收拾東西。韋德低聲碎念：「這算什麼？第一天上班就得跟戴可笑面具的笨蛋出任務⋯前輩？不，那只是一個萬聖節裝飾。」  
「搞清楚，威爾遜，我比你更不願意一起行動。」模仿大師的聲音聽起來就像是咬著牙擠出來的。  
  
  
****  
花店的門上仍掛著休息的牌子，看起來空無一人。  
「一個毒販開什麼花店？」韋德俐落地撬開門鎖，一把拉開門走進店內，隨手摘下一片枯黃的葉子：「看來也沒多用心經營。」  
模仿大師沒理會男人的嘮叨，仔細地搜索櫃台。隱隱約約的他聽見身後的門傳來動靜，可能是隻老鼠，但也可能⋯⋯他轉身衝進櫃台後方的房間，越過凌亂的工作台跟裝著培養土的紙箱，踹開通往後巷的門，正巧看到一個人影倉皇逃跑。他矯健地躍下階梯正要追上去，一個半圓形物體卻率先砸中目標的腦門。吉恩・羅倫尖叫一聲，被自己的腳絆倒在地。  
「你用什麼丟他？」模仿大師轉頭看著出現在身後的男人。  
「他沒吃完的早餐。」韋德拍了拍手上的灰塵：「不客氣。」  
他們要尋找的案件當事人在半個貝果旁發著抖，那畫面看起來可憐地荒唐：「怪胎！離我遠一點！」他尖聲叫道。  
韋德蹲在他面前，表現出和藹可親的樣子：「聽好了，伙計，你最好老實點，不然我旁邊這個骷髏怪胎就會將你的頭剖成兩半——」  
「為什麼我是壞警察？*」模仿大師插嘴問道。  
「在你決定用骷髏臉做造型時就注定扮黑臉了，小模。」  
「你的臉也沒好到哪去，那甚至還不是面具。」  
「你們是誰？」吉恩壯起膽子罵道：「你們什麼也不是⋯我看得出來！」  
模仿大師冷聲回道：「有差別嗎？反正你也是半個死人了。」  
  
吉恩的肩膀垮了下來，臉色發白像是即將窒息。韋德拍拍他的肩：「別緊張！皮褲男孩，這傢伙雖然看起來像死神但充其量只是私家偵探社的室內裝飾。要不要先回你的店裡坐一下，我們還有很多事想跟你聊呢！」  
「如果這不是工作，我一定會把你的頭扭下來，威爾遜。」  
  
但他們最後還是回到花店，看著吉恩坐在自己的椅子上抽咽、緬懷死去的朋友，講述如何誤入歧路以致災禍臨頭的經過。「沒錯⋯九頭蛇知道我幹了什麼，他們殺了小喬，我也不能倖免⋯但為什麼我就得告訴你們C是誰？」他邊吸著鼻子邊說。  
「就當死前多做點好事，騙守門天使讓你上天堂?」韋德用店裡的飲水機泡了杯即溶咖啡，拿著一支原子筆攪拌。  
吉恩絞扭著自己皮褲皺摺，小聲說：「他稱自己叫混亂者（Chaos-Bringer)⋯我們之前都透過視訊聯繫，但我們從未見過他的真面目。」  
「你跟喬負責幫他運貨，碰頭時對他的印象如何？」模仿大師問道。  
「我們沒碰頭。他叫我們在另一個倉庫放貨，他之後過去取。也許這就是他能隨時抽身的手法⋯現在我再也找不到他，還得當他的代罪羔羊⋯⋯」  
「那間倉庫在哪？」  
吉恩猛地站起身，像一隻暴怒的小型犬。「你們要找混亂還是找死都請自便！ 去啊！我可以給你們地址，就連倉庫鑰匙都能給你們！」穿皮褲的男人將一把鑰匙塞到模仿大師手裡：「我受夠了！我要走了！」  
「站住。」模仿大師沉聲說，那副骷髏面具看起來震懾力十足。  
吉恩僵在原地，一臉慘兮兮地問：「你還想要什麼？」  
「既然你要跑路了，我可以選幾盆花帶走吧？」  
  
****  
「就選玫瑰，別婆婆媽媽了。」  
「不行，必須挑能在辦公室活得久的。」模仿大師仔細地比較兩盆紫羅蘭：「而且你沒資格挑剔，說回來這都是你的錯，威爾遜。」  
吉恩早就跑的不見人影了，這兩人在他眼裡跟瘋子無異，而性命跟店內損失相比何者重要顯而易見。 韋德無聊地坐在櫃檯上看著蹲在一盆盆翠綠間的男人，毫無反省意識：「這怎麼會是我的錯？誰會想到送聖誕紅告白？就連珊迪也不知道你送花的意圖，那還有什麼意義！老兄，現在你有第二次機會，別搞砸了。」  
「閉嘴。」  
「挑快點，我還要去接小孩。」  
「替你生孩子的女人真是可憐。」  
「誰說是我的？那是我男友撿到的小孩。」  
「哼。」模仿大師冷笑道：「真悲慘啊，威爾遜，你確定你是在談戀愛而不是被人利用來顧家？」  
  
他總算獲得一段漫長、罕見的沈默。模仿大師透過面具的眼角瞄了後方一眼，威爾遜的紅色鴨舌帽簷壓得很低，從這個角度他看不清對方的臉。他的動作開始僵硬起來。雖然威爾遜是個頭腦混亂的白癡，而且永遠學不會管好自己的嘴，但本質並不壞。事實上，模仿大師在心底也承認對方有些許優點。  
他終於選定了兩盆花，笨拙地將花包好，接著把其中一盆紫羅蘭遞給櫃檯上的男人。  
「幹嘛？」  
「⋯抱歉我說了些蠢話。不是有意的。」  
韋德張開嘴，誇張地擺出驚訝的反應。「噢喔喔——小模！我就知道你平常冷酷的樣子只是傲嬌，我一定要把這事寫在我的日記本上！」他張開雙臂作勢擁抱對方。  
「放開！你最好在我改變心意前快滾蛋！」  
  
  
****  
跟骷髏臉傻瓜想的相反，小模的話並沒有冒犯他，只是掀起了一個埋藏許久的疑問:韋德・威爾遜對內森・薩摩斯而言到底是什麼存在?要猜測那個白髮硬漢的心思就像將一粒石頭扔進深不見底的水裡，更別說能從一個面癱臉上讀出什麼，那就跟讀一張廁所衛生紙沒兩樣。  
  
「韋德？你還好嗎？」霍普仰著臉問道。她還保有小孩特有的單純，但已經學會敏銳地察覺他人臉色。  
  
他們從車站相聚後就直奔韋德推薦的披薩店，坐在明亮鮮豔的座椅上享用披薩跟油炸食物。韋德送了她一小盆紫羅蘭，而她告訴他校外教學發生的趣事。但即使笑聲跟雙關語齊紛飛，她還是感覺到了對方時而渙散的注意力跟與之相隨的落寞。  
  
韋德回過神來。「呃⋯什麼？」  
「你還好嗎？」小女孩碧綠的眼眸憂慮地望著他。他勉強拉出一個笑容：「我很好⋯妳說那些男生後來怎麼樣了？在妳狠踹他們的屁股之後？」  
霍普咬著下唇：「韋德，抱歉這幾天我鬧了脾氣。」  
「不是妳的錯，霍普，想去校外教學沒什麼不對，是那個控制狂太固執了。」  
「可是爹地也有自己的考量。」霍普幾乎是反射性地辯駁。  
「他也許比我們都能預知到什麼，也知道什麼決定對我們最好，但解釋給我們聽會有任何損失嗎？但他不會這麼做，因為他不僅是個控制狂，也是個喜歡裝成全知全能的混帳。」  
小女孩笑了出聲：「嗯⋯他總想自己解決所有事，這真的很混帳。」  
韋德裝出嚴肅的臉：「嘿！不許說髒話！」  
「你剛才明明也說了!」  
「因為我是大人。」  
「這不公平！」  
「世界本來就是不公平的，學著點。」韋德大力吸著可樂，發出哧哧的噪音。  
霍普噘起嘴，但在對方遞來一塊特大片的披薩後又釋懷了。「韋德，為什麼爹地總要去很遠的地方？」  
「因為他的事業，跟⋯英雄情節？」  
「在我還小的時候，他會帶著我跑來跑去，我不喜歡搭飛機。而且我們一直在搬家。」霍普悶悶不樂地嚼著披薩麵皮：「我得離開我的朋友，我想念他們。」  
「那聽起來遜透了。」韋德憐惜地望著她:「至少現在妳可以只待在曼哈頓了，雖然某個工作狂還是老是跑來跑去的。」  
霍普低頭想了一下，最後問：「 你什麼時候可以帶我去變種鎮玩？」  
「什麼？」韋德搔了搔後腦：「世界上這麼多好地方妳怎麼就想要去變種鎮？」  
「因為⋯那是韋德的故鄉。」  
「不，有件事妳得搞清楚，霍普。妳從哪裡來的並不重要，更重要的是——」韋德極力思索，但還是想不出答案。「——算了。總之，一個人來自哪裡真的沒什麼重要的。」  
霍普嚴肅地點點頭，好像韋德真講出什麼深奧的人生哲理似的，這表情也跟她爸有幾分神似。韋德突然懷念起那個過度正經的臉龐，他總想揉揉那張臉叫那人放鬆些。他也想起了早上吻別時對方眼神裡純粹的欣喜。也許等內特回來他們可以去渡個假，韋德暗自盤算著，叫內特躺在沙灘上給他抹防曬油，他的技術可好了。  
  
當他們回到公寓時，韋德有種鬼打牆的感覺。  
這景象跟幾小時前有些相似，唯一差別在於，幾小時前他親自撬開一扇門，  但現在這扇他擁有鑰匙的門已經被撬開了。  
「韋德⋯」霍普困惑地看著門鎖。「是不是有人⋯」  
「噓，」韋德將一根手指抵在唇邊：「待在這裡。」  
 霍普點點頭，擔憂地看著韋德將門推出一個縫隙。  
  
屋內到處都是支離破碎的傢俱，像是有人拿一把AK47橫掃一遍似的。上週末新買的窗簾被扯落一半，霍普送給內特的「世界最棒爹地」白色馬克杯不在茶几上，而是跟窗戶的玻璃碎片一起灑在韋德私藏的黃色書刊上。  
韋德拾起一塊碎玻璃，像把刀似的握在手裡，扶著牆潛行，一間間房間確認，最後一間是他跟內特的臥房，他乾脆一腳踹開。房間裡只有滿地散亂的家俱。  
「霍普？妳可以進來了。」  
  「到底發生什麼——」霍普走進屋裡，驚呼了一聲。  
「也許有一隻犀牛剛闖進了家裡。」韋德懊惱地說，準備好迎接小孩驚慌失措的尖叫或是大哭大鬧，但那個七歲只是沈默地檢視破損的桌面。「我們應該要報警。」 她冷靜地宣告 ，有如一個經歷過大風大浪的士兵。  
  
  
****  
順利躲開跟其他同僚的寒暄後，多米諾步入旅館外的街道。柏林微涼的夜風吹亂了她的黑短髮，但她並不費心整理，只是望向站在不遠處的男人。對方孤傲的身影背著街燈的光，雖然一語不發但已經注意到她的到來。  
  
「明天就要換我們出庭了，緊張嗎？」她輕快地說，邊點起一支薄荷菸。  
「他沒有回我的訊息。」 內特揣著手機低聲說。  
「你男友？」多米諾勾起嘴角。 多數人對內森的印象都是堅毅不搖，無所不能，但她知道在那副武裝下也潛藏著不安與困惑，有時甚至是孩子氣的。「你不該這麼晚告知他你要出國，換作我也會發飆。」她指出。  
「你們都有很糟的脾氣。」那聽起來更像句判決而非控訴。  
「呵⋯這不正是吸引你的地方？」多米諾慵懶地吸了口煙:「改天再好好介紹我跟他一次？上次會面我的狀態差，沒能好好跟他認識⋯  」  
內特嚴厲地掃了她一眼：「我不希望我的公寓燒起來。」  
「我會看在你的份上收斂一點。」  
「我對此保持懷疑。」男人的臉上閃過難以察覺的笑容。 「該回去準備資料了。」  
「是的，bossy man。」  
  
他前行，她跟隨，就像許久以前的習慣。

  
TBC.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *阻礙打砲：cock-block。  
> *尼祿・沃爾夫 ： 美國作家Rex Stout創造的推理小說主角，是一個體重超重，只在自家辦案的偵探。  
> *壞警察：（good cop, bad cop) 二人偵訊手段中扮演的角色之一


	4. Chapter 4

  
****  
「最近你有跟人結怨嗎？」  
韋德抓了抓臉：「⋯九頭蛇？」  
那個正在對凌亂地面拍照的警員抬起頭，一臉嚴肅：「惹上九頭蛇可不只是家被砸爛這麼簡單⋯」他轉身正要調查電視櫃，卻聽到對方驚叫一聲：「別亂動那個盒子！」  
「怎麼了？ 」他僵住身子，戒備著任何可能是爆裂物的物品，但男人只是衝上前搶過一只盒子，確保裡面的黃金女郎*DVD毫髮無傷後才鬆了一口氣。  
「嘿！你應該等我調查完再收拾！」員警回過神來，皺起眉頭斥責。  
「是是是⋯隨便啦。」韋德敷衍著，將注意力轉回手機螢幕。內特簡直就是個先知，從他進門沒多久就傳來一則訊息，像宗教經文一樣簡短又難以解讀。  
  
_一切都好嗎？_  
  
韋德的腦中像跑馬燈似地瞬間飛過一個個回覆選項：  
「很好。」  
明顯是謊言。  
「我們家被攻擊了!」  
天知道那個控制狂會不會馬上劫持一架飛機衝回來。  
「你那邊有賣巧克力口味的套子嗎？」  
這不是重點！  
⋯等等現在內特那邊幾點了？  
「嘿！這不是內森・德斯普林嗎！」那個調查的員警指著被摔在地上的相框發出一聲驚嘆。  
「那是我爹地。」一直站在旁邊耐心等待的霍普回答。  
「所以你是他女兒！我都不知道那個名律師有小孩⋯」那個員警露出迷弟的眼神。  
韋德插嘴道。「沒錯，名律師也會挑食不吃花椰菜，還會踢被子。」  
「你跟他又是什麼關係？」  
「他是我的搭擋。」  
「你也是律師？」  
「不，我在X事務所工作。」  
「那間惡名昭彰的私家偵探社？每次只要他們插手的案子準沒好事。」  
「謝拉，那聽起來是句讚美。」  
  
沒有恐嚇紙條，沒有翻找財物的跡象。整場調查結束後也只能推敲出是惡劣的惡作劇行為，但與警員告別時韋德還是沒想出一個不會讓內特抓狂的回答，換鎖的報價又差點讓他將手機摔到地上。  
  
「不能刷卡？」他對著鎖匠誇張地皺起臉：「你看我們家這麼窮又剛被人打劫，還有小孩要養⋯」  
那個中年人無動於衷。「你不換鎖只會損失更多。」  
「生意真好做啊⋯」韋德不情願地邊數鈔票邊碎念:「你們平常都跟多少竊賊合作？」  
「我可以告你名譽損害，先生。」  
「只是開個玩笑！」他毫無歉意地將錢塞到對方手裡，然後重重關上大門。回過頭才看到霍普站在身後打哈欠，手裡抓著一個垃圾袋。  
「別擔心，小傢伙。」他露出一個安撫的微笑，比了比門鎖：「看！全新的鎖。」  
「韋德，我把我的房間收拾好了。要⋯要一起打掃客廳嗎？」  
「謝啦。」韋德將她手上的垃圾袋接過來， 「但是不，小孩太晚睡會長不高，我可不想要妳因為清垃圾而長不高⋯去睡吧。」  
「好吧。」霍普的眉頭稍微舒展開來：「你也別太晚睡了⋯晚安。」  
  
韋德用黃色書刊把地上的玻璃碎片包起來，其他雜物則全部掃成一堆——真沒辦法分辨到底哪些是垃圾，哪些不是——他抬起頭，恰好看到玻璃窗上的大缺口。  
噢，該死的。  
他垂頭喪氣地撿起幾張廣告傳單，用膠帶固定在玻璃上，將那個缺口遮起來。做完這些事後，他一頭躺倒在沙發上，拿起手機開始打字。  
  
_我可以搞定。（winky)(winky)_  
  
  
  
****  
「所以， 你說在你調查九頭蛇的同一天，家裡就被人砸了？」海登問。  
「也可能是因為威爾遜結的私仇⋯」 模仿大師低聲說，但還是被當事人聽到了。  
「小模！我以為你對我會更有信心！」韋德不高興的抗議：「話說回來，調查九頭蛇也有你的份，為什麼你家就沒被砸？」  
「因為那根本與調查無關，用點腦子，白痴。」模仿大師冷哼：「就算九頭蛇真要算帳也應該去找海登。」  
海登摸了摸下巴：「我可以自豪的回答，這間事務所開業至今還沒被砸過——等等！威爾遜，你不是正在跟德斯普林交往？他的事務所老是去惹一些不該惹的人，也許是他那邊的問題。」  
「有道理， 嘿，老闆，讓我請半天假!」  
「不行。」海登雙手交疊於胸：「你以為我們很閒？一大堆案子都還沒解決，除非你現在就要委託案子⋯」  
「去你的——」韋德朝海登豎起一根中指。  
「韋德，你就先去調查吧！我們會照應你的。」  
「法外！我才是這裡的老闆！」  
那個女牛仔支著下巴，悠悠地說：「反正你囉唆半天最後還是會答應幫忙，還不如乾脆一點好節省大家的時間？」  
海登瞪了法外一眼，但沒再多說什麼。  
「謝啦，安妮・歐克莉* !  」韋德向她行了一個舉手禮，接著就衝出門。海登的怒吼聲隱約從門後傳來：「威爾遜！我才是那個你要說謝謝的人！」  
  
****  
內特的名片只有事務所地址，卻沒有標註樓層，當韋德以為自己會搭著電梯迷失到另一個宇宙時，有人叫住了他。  
「嘿！你不是內森的男友嗎？」金髮女孩鬆垮的T恤領口歪斜一側，露出粉紅色的肩帶。韋德模糊地想起她是內特事務所的實習生。  
「塔碧砂。」像是算準他記不得名字，對方主動報上名來。「你是來找內森的嗎？」塔碧砂將嘴裡的棒棒糖抽出來換一邊含著：「他出差了。」  
「這我當然知道。」韋德將雙手叉進口袋裡：「只是想問問，你們這家事務所被人砸過幾次？」  
「這跟你有什麼關係？」  
「我家被砸了，大概跟內特有關。」  
「喔，真遺憾。」塔碧砂毫無誠意的說，但終於開始動手翻閱文件了。 「大公司因為賠償案件而對事務所狹怨報復不是沒有過，但會去惹內森的人不多，我猜是因為他的氣場太可怕了⋯⋯」  
「說不定還是有人想試著玩玩火，」韋德漫不經心地張望：「今天那個黑髮妹子怎麼不在？」  
「你說多米？她跟內森一起出差了。」  
韋德瞇起眼。「只有他們兩個？」  
「當然還有其他人⋯但你知道，內森跟多米是搭擋，這次他們的當事人又是共同被告，所以⋯」  
「他們住的飯店也訂同一間房？」  
「我怎麼知道？」塔碧砂搖搖頭，將棒棒糖咬得嘎嘎作響：「你為什麼不自己問他？」  
  
  
****  
佳節將至，每間商店都換上濃濃節慶味的裝飾。韋德拉起帽T兜帽，走過一個個街區，略過那些相間的猩紅、金黃跟翠綠色的亮絲彩帶，跟垂掛在彩帶下的星星跟彩球。他看也不看那些鮮豔的招牌，只是毫無方向地繼續走，最後在一座橋邊停下腳步。  
  
內特沒跟他提多米諾的事，也許是因為某個偉大計畫，或是某個在床上實踐的偉大計畫。畢竟，那男人總有處理不完的事，也有一套處理事情的優先次序：拯救世界第一、 他的女兒第二、最後才是不知道第幾任的情人。雖然這種行事風格讓韋德想揍他一頓再跟他好好來上一發，但依然讓人很不爽。換作韋德的話， 事情優先順序除了完全顛倒之外，中間還得穿插HBO跟Netflix 跟任天堂——所以他才當不成英雄。  
一個人影在他面前走過，他的眼角掃到一抹金屬色的光芒，直覺地脫口而出：「內特？」  
對方黝黑的臉轉過來，他才注意到對方的義肢在右臂，而且怎麼看都不可能是內特。「抱歉，認錯人了。」韋德向男人歉意地擺擺手。口袋裡的手機響了起來，他隨手接起，並未注意到對方停留過久的熾熱視線。  
海登惱人的聲音從手機裡傳來：「威爾遜，你調查完了沒？ 調查完了就快回來，還有一堆事要處理！」 突然，一個稚嫩的聲音在背景音裡響起：「海登叔叔，可以教我這道數學題嗎？」  
海登的語氣立刻有了三百六十度大轉變：「沒問題，甜心。等我一下好嗎？我在跟妳另一個爸爸說話⋯」  
「等等⋯」韋德也覺得自己的聲音高了八度：「那是霍普？為什麼她會在事務所！」  
「是你自己錯過放學時間我們才會幫忙接她過來的。」  
「不要誘拐人家的女兒！死胖子！」  
「對你的老闆放尊重點！」  
韋德憤憤不平地掛上電話，這才發現剛才那個陌生人已經消失了。他的手機又跳出一則通知，是內特傳的訊息。  
  
_今晚12點視訊。我們需要談談。_  
  
「⋯我們的確需要談談，蠢蛋。」  
  
****  
其實是珊迪自願要幫忙接霍普放學的。而海登雖然嘮叨「威爾遜真會給事務所惹麻煩」，但也沒阻止此舉。而顯然，待在事務所還不過一小時，霍普就收服了全事務所的心。  
「她真是一個懂事的好孩子！」法外感嘆道。  
「霍普，下次要不要來我家玩？我家有可愛的貓咪喔！」珊迪依依不捨地說。  
「如果那笨蛋欺負妳的話就跟我們說。」模仿大師邊將一包糖果遞給她一邊說。  
  
「叔叔阿姨謝謝你們，明天見。」霍普乖巧地向眾人揮別，接著跟著韋德離開事務所。  
  
「霍普，下次再去事務所時妳能不能幫我跟海登提加薪？」韋德誠懇地問。  
「什麼是加薪？」霍普仰著臉問。  
「沒事。」  
霍普竊笑了幾聲，接著她的臉色黯淡下來：「韋德，爹地傳訊息問我出了什麼事⋯」  
「妳沒有說韋德會處理嗎？」  
「有阿，可是他又問要處理什麼，我只好說家裡遭小偷⋯他好像對這個答案很不高興。」  
「別放在心上，他哪時滿意過了。」韋德摸摸她的頭：「總之，今晚我會好好跟他解釋⋯」  
  
  
****  
看著時鐘上的指針即將交疊的同時韋德戴上耳機，點下撥號鍵。  
「晚安，這裡是DJ 韋德，現在即將為各位做一個現場連線，對象是鼎鼎大名的內森・薩摩斯，我將跟他談論各式各樣的話題，從事業、星座運勢到前列腺健康——」  
對話接通了。  
內特緊鎖著眉的臉出現在螢幕上，他身後是一張床跟一面窗，床上有一小團隆起，但窗簾縫透進的光線微弱，並不足以讓韋德分辨那是沒疊好的被單還是蜷縮的人影。  
「韋德？韋德？你聽得見嗎？」儘管他極力掩飾著，但韋德還是感覺男人語氣隱含的不安。  
「聽得見，長官。」  
「家裡到底發生什麼事？」  
「就像霍普說的，有人闖進家裡來卻什麼也沒拿，大概只是尿急想找廁所——」  
「別開玩笑了！」內特低吼道。 「你們暫時別回家，去找個附近的旅店待著，等我明天回美國再說，叫霍普——」  
「等等等等，大個子， 」 韋德做了一個暫停的手勢：「用不著這麼緊張，這件事我已經正在處理了——」  
「不行，韋德，照我說的去做，別幹任何蠢事!」  
「安啦，我以消防員的名譽擔保，你的屋子現在是十二萬分的安全——」  
「韋德，這不是可以讓你搞砸的事。你唯一要做的就是跟霍普待在一起，確保她平安——」  
「如果你要確保你的小女孩安全無恙，當初幹嘛把她交給一個神經病照顧？」  
內特愣住了，頭一次露出毫無防備的樣子。  「⋯那不是我的意思!」  
「那你又是什麼意思，最好說清楚。」韋德尖聲說，一瞬間湧上的怒氣卻又在下一刻全化成深沉的無力感。「算了。跟你的前任好好玩吧。」  
內特波瀾不驚的眼神緊盯著他：「我跟多米諾之間沒有什麼。」剛才短暫洩露的情緒又被完美地收起。 韋德瞪著對方那張毫無起伏的臉，他不能從那張臉上讀出謊言還是真話，而內特也深知這點。  
「不跟我解釋一下？」  
「沒什麼好解釋的。」內特冷淡地說:「韋德，我不知道你正在想什麼，我也不在乎。現在重點是離開那間公寓，在——」  
內特的臉停格在螢幕上，最後韋德將整個視窗關掉。  
他媽的混帳。我也不在意你到底想幹嘛，內特。我要用我自己的方式解決。  
他剛剛是不是大叫了？  
  
韋德心虛走到霍普的房門，輕輕推開，確認床上的睡臉依然安詳。之後，他悄悄的關上房門，背靠著牆慢慢坐到地上，第一次感到連這種死寂的夜晚都特別漫長。  
  
  
****  
週六早晨，吉恩·羅倫被人發現死在一個小巷尾的垃圾箱，這對原本就進度遲緩的調查大受打擊。海登大發雷霆，X事務所的每個人不得不全投入調查，連後勤的鼬鼠都得出動。  
  
「這裡根本沒什麼東西可查了。」鼬鼠埋怨著，坐在倉庫裡的唯一一張小木椅上：「吉恩的貨早不見了，也沒留下什麼電子用品跟紀錄⋯⋯」  
韋德只是四處走動張望。「鼬鼠，隔壁那棟房子二樓好像有人正在偷東西耶？」  
「在這種破地方什麼事都可能發生⋯嘿！韋德！你要去哪？」鼬鼠瞪大眼，看著男人俐落地翻過倉庫外圍的鐵絲網，三兩步跳到隔壁大樓的防火梯上。  
  
一個穿著綠色緊身衣的男人原本正專心地要用一塊布包著磚將窗戶砸破，但身後突然多出的聲音讓他差點將磚砸到自己腳上。  
「老兄，作為一個家剛被砸爛的人，看到這景象簡直要讓我哭出來了。 」  
男人尖叫一聲，哆哆嗦嗦地摸索著腰間：「別亂來！我手上有⋯⋯咦？」  
「你在找這個？」 韋德揚了揚了手上的左輪。  
「你、你是什麼時候⋯」  
韋德輪流看著對方慘白的臉跟手上的槍，覺得這景象奇異地熟悉：「我們是不是在哪裡見過面？」  
那個竊賊顫抖地跪在地上:「對不起！請別把我送到警局！要是我這次又被拘留的話，考績就要墊底了。」  
「⋯哪裡的組織這麼嚴格？」  
「九頭蛇⋯」  
「你是九頭蛇？」  
  
「韋德！你在那裡幹什麼？快點下來！ 」鼬鼠將手環在嘴邊大喊，他也試著要直接攀過鐵絲網但未能成功。  
  
韋德好奇地戳著對方的面具：「為什麼九頭蛇還需要偷民宅？你們不是應該去搶銀行嗎？」  
「啊⋯好痛！別戳眼睛！我⋯我只是最低層級的職員，還不能搶銀行。」  
「唔⋯真可憐。 這種的送警局大概也不會有獎金？」韋德喃喃道，接著慷慨地攤手：「算了，你走吧！我不舉發你。」  
「謝謝您！」那個混混感動地直道謝，就差沒有叩頭了：「要是我這次評等又太低鐵定會被老婆罵死⋯」  
韋德頓了頓。「你結婚了？」  
「對。」  
「婚姻美滿？」  
「還⋯還不錯」對方咧嘴傻笑。  
韋德一臉嚴正地抓起對方的領口：「我們現在就去警局吧！」  
「啊？您不是要讓我走？」  
「真不巧，我今天的良心剛好沖進馬桶裡了。」  
「不！求求您！大人有大量！不要這樣！我什麼都願意替您做！」  
「真的？」韋德停下動作：「喂，你叫什麼名字？」  
「鮑伯⋯」  
「鮑伯⋯最近有個叫吉恩・羅倫的傢伙被殺了，你對這件事了解多少？」  
「你說吉恩・羅倫？我們正在找他的兇手！」  
「⋯所以不是你們幹的？」  
「不是，就連吉恩的同夥都不是我們殺的。」鮑伯苦惱地說：「其實⋯我今天會來這裡原本也是接到消息說這是吉恩賣貨的點，但卻什麼也沒找到，才打算偷東西做點業績⋯」  
「看起來我們都不走運⋯嘿，鮑伯，想不想合作？」  
鮑伯膽怯又困惑地望著他：「合作？」  
「我們來交換情報，你告訴我九頭蛇之後的調查結果，我就給你我們事務所找到的線索。」  
「咦⋯ 這要是被上頭發現的話我就慘了啊！」  
「算了，那還是把你送到警局好了。」  
「等等！我答應就是了！」  
韋德露出燦爛的微笑：「太好了。那我先說，指使吉恩的傢伙代號叫混亂者。」  
「混亂者？謝謝⋯對了，請問您的名字⋯⋯」  
「韋德・威爾遜。」  
「威爾遜先生！真是太感謝您了！這下我總算能夠報告——」  
「好了，換你給情報了。」  
鮑伯一臉錯愕：「我剛剛不是已經給了嗎？九頭蛇沒有殺吉恩跟他的同夥⋯」  
「那不是你為了避免被舉發用來賄賂我用的情報嗎？」  
「咦？可⋯可是我已經沒有情報了⋯」  
韋德裝作一副為難的樣子：「這樣好了，你知道內森・德斯普林・薩摩斯嗎？最近九頭蛇有沒有派人去砸他家？」  
「你說那個名律師？不，就我所知⋯他最近正在打跟總部相關的官司，但我們曼哈頓分部不管這事，我們跟總部其實不太熟⋯等一下，這跟案子有關係嗎？」  
「跟你合作很愉快，鮑伯，希望我們能繼續保持下去。」韋德滿臉堆笑地伸出手。  
鮑伯怯生生地握手：「合、合作愉快？」  
  
  
「你在幹什麼？ 」鼬鼠臉色發白，看著韋德從防火梯上跳下來。剛剛那個竊賊也已經跑遠了。  
「 沒事，伙計，冷靜點⋯」韋德的眼裡閃爍著勝利的光芒：「我剛搞到了熱騰騰的情報！」  
「可是⋯那不是九頭蛇嗎！我看到他的制服了！ 這可能會惹上麻煩！」  
「這個嘛⋯鼬鼠，有時候你要贏，就得賭點大的。你不會說出去的對吧？」韋德掏了掏口袋：「噢糟了，我忘記把鮑伯的槍還他了⋯⋯」  
「⋯告訴我你不是故意的，韋德。也不要再把槍送我了。」鼬鼠沒好氣地說。  
  
  
****  
「韋德，剛剛你男友過來把霍普接走了。」珊迪一邊處理文件山一邊哀怨地提醒剛走進辦公室的男人。  
「你們確定真的是他？」韋德皺起眉。他看了看錶，內特的班機這麼早？  
「你的小女孩認出他，所以應該沒錯。」珊迪回想著：「一身肌肉、白髮獨眼、 還戴著義肢⋯沒錯吧？」  
「義肢是哪隻手？」  
「左手。」  
「喔對，那就是他。」韋德鬆了一口氣，同時也升起一股煩躁感。他轉身坐回自己的位子。  
「韋德，你不回家嗎？」鼬鼠驚呼。  
「呃⋯我想再處理一下事情⋯⋯」  
「沒關係啦！這裡我們應付得來  你也很想回家吧！男友好不容易回來了，小孩也在家裡⋯⋯」珊迪過度友善的語氣反而透露出一種怨念，韋德只得忍下找其他藉口的衝動，乾巴巴的說：「好吧⋯謝謝你們，那我先走了⋯⋯」  
在他走出辦公室還可以聽到珊迪跟鼬鼠的對話：  
「真好啊！我也想要有人等我回家！」  
「⋯妳不是有養貓嗎？」  
「那不一樣啦！鼬鼠！」  
  
  
  
****  
他還沒準備好要見內特。  
在對方剛出國時，韋德也曾想像過迎接對方的情景——像是辦一場皮納塔派對*，或是一起跳支康康舞——但現實是幻想的嘔吐物，不僅毫無相似而且帶著陣陣臭氣。  
  
屋內被收拾的一乾二淨，玻璃窗換新了，坐在桌子邊的人影看起來剛強又遙遠。韋德注意到內特的左手裝上的義肢，不是之前看過的重兵器，只是金屬色的手臂，但依然像支火箭砲一樣惹眼。  
  
才剛進門他就被霍普抱個滿懷。「韋德！」小女孩紅著眼眶小聲說：「我不想搬家。」  
韋德看了看門口的行李箱，與旁邊另一只小小的旅行包。  
「現在到底在搞什麼鬼？內特？」他沉聲說。  
「準備搬家。就算暫時找不到房子也可以住到旅店。」男人平板地回道，像是陳述理所當然的事實。  
 「他媽的像是我們可以辦到！年底你要去找房子？霍普還要上學，只因為家裡被砸一次你就要逃走？」  
「不要說髒話。」內特毫無動搖：「會做出這種事的嫌犯可以列出一長串名單，而且如果真的是九頭蛇做的⋯」  
「不是九頭蛇做的。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
韋德頓了頓，僵硬地說：「我調查到的。 」  
對方終於轉過頭看他了，眼神銳利地像是可以穿刺他全身。「你不需要去調查，我自己可以解決。」「所以我們就什麼都不做？隨你決定要去哪裡？內特，我們不是你的行李。 」韋德憤怒地說，接著突然沮喪起來：「操，我甚至不是你的隨身行李。」  
「 不，」內特的聲音冷如冰霜：「你永遠都不會是。」  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *黃金女郎: Golden Girls, 1985年的美國影集，韋德的女神Bea Arthur為主演之一  
> *安妮・歐克莉：Annie Oakley: 19世紀的美國西部神槍手  
> *皮納塔：Piñata：墨西哥節日派對的裝飾，以紙包裝糖果懸在天花板讓小孩打破。


	5. Chapter 5

****  
韋德將那兩個裝著他跟霍普衣物的行李箱打開，把內容物一一拿出、歸回原位。「如果你想把我跟霍普送走，我會殺了你。」他惡狠狠地對白髮男人吼道。  
  
內特沒再提搬家的事，但韋德懷疑這個控制狂還是會偷偷退租，也許哪天他下班後家裡就只剩下空蕩蕩的屋子跟家俱。他們已經冷戰超過48小時，韋德開始失眠，而他感覺床榻另一側的人也輾轉難眠。他以為查案可以幫忙減輕對方的重擔，但內特只是把他推得更遠，成天以公務繁忙為由留在公司。  
「他說不會不跟你說一聲就搬家。」霍普很努力想扮演好傳聲筒的角色。  
「他為什麼不自己跟我說？」  
霍普低下頭：「對不起。」  
「嘿， 霍普，」 韋德蹲下來，伸手環住她的肩：「我很抱歉，我沒有對妳生氣，知道嗎？」  
「我知道⋯」霍普咬著下唇，回抱住他：「我只是想要你能跟爹地可以和好⋯」  
韋德垂下眼神：「我也想⋯但這不是我可以決定的。」  
  
****  
海登雖然對鮑伯的情報存疑，卻也同意混亂者殺掉吉恩跟喬的可能性：「這是另一個查案方向⋯但你確定這個線人的情報可靠？」  
「百分百確定，老闆，不考慮給我加薪？」  
海登別開臉：「法外，妳那份報表今天一定要交出來給我！」  
韋德正要把海登的咖啡潑到他的西裝外套上時，卻注意到身後緊盯著他的骷髏面具。「幹嘛，擔心我搶了你的風頭？跟我差一天的前輩？」  
「跟你男友吵架了？」  
 「你會讀心術？」  
「因為某個白痴把所有事都寫在臉上。」  
「因為我沒有一副白痴骷髏面具。」  
「如果你有什麼想聊的，我們下班可以去喝一杯。」  
「謝啦，小模，我的心永遠為你留一塊柔軟的位置——骷髏要怎麼喝酒？」韋德捂著左胸，轉過頭，臉色卻瞬間沉下來。「噢，操。」  
模仿大師順著對方的眼神望過去，看到一個黑髮女人抱著一個公文夾，神采飛揚地走進事務所，正在櫃檯前跟法外談話。接著，她朝韋德的位子走來。「我要委託案件。」她爽朗地說。  
韋德瞪著她。「是為了某個人？」  
  多米諾頓了頓，壓低音量：「知道嗎？這幾天你讓他吃了不少苦頭⋯」  
「他叫妳來的？」  
「不，這是我自己的意思。我們不都想幫他忙？」  
「妳知不知道最好的幫忙就是 **滾出這裡** ？」韋德的語氣聽起來就像在詢問她的點餐要不要加點可樂，但多米諾毫無動搖：「不用你送客，我本來就還要趕回公司。 」她遞上一張名片，「如果你今晚方便，我們可以約在這裡談這個案子。」  
「女士，」模仿大師從他的位子探出頭來：「我也可以接洽， 妳可以改跟我談——」  
「不用，小模，我自己可以應付這小妞。」韋德擺擺手，抽走那張名片。「今晚見。」  
「『小妞』？」多米諾揚起眉毛：「你很快就會知道這個小妞好不好應付了，先生。」她轉身離開。  
「那是誰？」模仿大師警戒地問。  
「泥濘摔角的輕量級選手。」韋德陰沈地碎念：「這下可好玩了。」  
  
  
****  
韋德搞不清楚多米諾的意圖。但就算他沒帶球棒，他的意圖似乎也相當明顯。因為一見面對方就開門見山地說：「你不需要這麼有敵意，我不是來跟你搶人的。」  
「是喔—— 」韋德露齒而笑：「不然妳要幹嘛？跟我組織銀狐*後援會？」  
「就像我之前說的，我只是要替我的同事委託案件 ，調查那件可疑的私家入侵案。 」多米諾支著下巴：「但我的確還有一點私人理由——你跟內特是完全不同世界的人，到底是怎麼在一起的？」  
「我也想問，既然妳跟內特是同一個世界的人，你們怎麼分手了？呃喔，是不是戳到妳的痛處了？」  
「你想激怒我。但如果要把這場談話變成一場大戰就不能討論真正的問題。所以收起你的利牙。」  
「因為所以巴拉巴拉，律師說話都這副鬼德性？」  
多米諾露出微笑：「因為我就是律師。 就我所知，X事務所並不會管應徵者的學經歷？」  
「沒錯。」韋德笑道：「我以前是消防員，而且精神異常， 哪天妳家燒起來記得給我打電話。」  
「很好，回到正題。你應該知道，內特不喜歡別人插手他的私事，但是——」  
韋德收起嬉皮笑臉的表情，陰冷地說：「即然妳知道他不喜歡 ，就不要背著他動手動腳。」  
多米諾聳聳肩：「他太讓人放心不下。當年他剛到我們事務所時就像一艘殘破的戰艦，瀕臨崩潰卻還是堅持啟航。」  
「也許妳只是沒找對方法讓他硬起來，寶貝。」  
多米諾原本平靜的臉上顯露出煩躁：「如果沒有那張嘴的話我本來會覺得你很有趣。」  
 「那正是我的魅力所在。」 韋德竊笑道：「多米諾——很抱歉我必須拒絕妳的委託，我們事務所還有很多急件要處理。而且就算要委託也應該是他的家人或同居人委託，例如妳眼前這個漂亮臉蛋。」  
「你不想知道他都在隱瞞什麼？」  
「如果他不想講就算了。」  
  
他們短暫對視幾秒，多米諾率先移開視線。「也許我是心理不太平衡，我不是內特的初戀，交往也不過七個月，但距離我跟他分手也才四個月，他就帶了一個⋯男人回來。」  
「Aww——覺得他太快忘記妳了？」  
「只是擔心他沒想清楚自己的心意。」  
「我可以向妳保證，從後面玩真的比較爽。」  
  
多米諾瞪著他。韋德想像他們打起來的模樣，幸好他沒有頭髮可以扯，不過多米諾看起來像練過拳擊——  
  
多米諾冷笑一聲：「不。你很清楚我是什麼意思。那男人認為生命就是要奉獻犧牲。他是個軍人，就算退役當了律師，骨子裡還是一個軍人。他會為理想犧牲一切，不管是你還是我，都不在那個優先次序的前頭。  」  
「他需要有人帶著他找樂子。」  
「跟拉他一把。放他自己走的話，他會一路往地獄去。」  
「有道理。」韋德點點頭，接著皺起眉：「——等等，這不表示我要跟妳合作。」  
「我這不是將案子委託給你了嗎？」  
「酷！ 我開始喜歡妳了！也許我們之後可以來玩三人行？」  
「哈，才不要。」  
「等妳喝完三瓶後再跟我說要不要。」  
「你的酒量只有這樣？真可憐。」  
「我們等著瞧。」  
  
他們舉起酒瓶互碰，發出清脆的聲響。  
  
  
****  
自從九頭蛇的案子敗訴後事情沒一樣順利。  
預計在年末開庭的案子堆積如山，而且大部分都不樂觀。內特感到頭疼欲裂，他周遭的人對此一點幫助也沒有。「多米諾？」他走到辦公室門口喊道。塔碧砂正在自己的位子上偷搽指甲油，聽到內特的聲音才抬起頭：「她不知道去哪了， 大概去找判決案例吧。」  
  
內特嘆了口氣，回到辦公桌前，將整疊文件全擺到桌子另一頭。長時間處理大量文件對他不是難事，但現在他的心思完全不在工作。他不是不信任韋德——也許有一點——但真正的問題是，當他從戰場退役回到美國，他的敵人也緊隨而來。而那些混蛋深知傷害他重視的人最能打擊他。  
  
內特曾抱著一個嬰兒從一個州連夜跑到另一州。無數個晚上，他坐在臨時住所裡，緊盯窗戶跟門，耳邊仍聽的見隆隆的砲火跟哀號聲。  
離開戰場後，他回去校園重拾法律專業，成為一個律師，搬回曼哈頓。但過去的鬼魂還是不肯離他而去。他在夢中一次次回到屍體成堆的戰場，或是回到阿斯卡尼孤兒院，看著初戀阿莉婭在那場死亡車禍前與他道別。妮娜是個好夥伴，摯友，她協助他在曼哈頓穩定下來，打開他自阿莉婭死後封閉的心房。 但即使堅強如她也無法忍受他那些總干涉現在生活的歷史，最後她對這段戀情下了敗訴判決。  
  
每個接近他的人都會因為他受到傷害。內特又開始感到與外界疏隔，他前往變種鎮迎擊心魔，卻意外和韋德相遇。那人像一團野火，熾熱、混亂、不按牌理出牌。但跟對方在一起時，他第一次感覺自己可以重新開始。  
他不會再讓過去的影子傷害他重要的人，即使這代表他要遠離他們。那是他一個人的戰爭。  
  
他的手機傳來提示音。  
  
_內特，我正在跟你的Ex2i4jjg059gtijbml_  
  
他瞇起眼看著那則訊息，開始快速收拾桌面。  
「塔碧砂，我先走了。」  
金髮女孩疑惑地看著他遠去的背影，伸了個懶腰，感嘆道：「今天是怎樣？ 國際約會日？那我也去找個人約會好了！」  
  
  
****  
內特疾步走進那間酒吧。他記得這裡，那是過去他跟多米諾交往時最常去的地方之一。桌上各色酒瓶東倒西歪，桌腳放著一箱空啤酒瓶，還有一個威士忌空瓶。桌邊兩個醉癱的人臉幾乎就要貼在一塊了。  
「我就知道妳愛上我了，妮娜，妳看我的眼神特別帶勁。」韋德伸手要摟住多米諾的肩膀，後者乾脆地打掉他的手：「就算我醉到看不清你的臉，我也不會跟你上床，韋德。」  
內特面無表情地叫道。「韋德。」  
韋德的臉轉過來，用渙散的眼神上上下掃了他一遍，接著咯咯笑出聲：「妮娜， 猜猜我看到了誰？我們都夢想幹一炮的內特・薩摩斯！」  
「說的像只有你可以看到他似的， 」 多米諾朝他勾了勾手指，「嘿帥哥，過來這裡——」  
「妮娜，把酒放下。」  
「我從這裡就可以看到你硬了。」她故作天真地說。聽到這句話，韋德爆笑出聲，笑得上氣不接下氣，他的頭碰一聲叩在桌面上：「我到裡為什麼要來曼哈頓⋯當你的性萬具⋯每顛巴望你回家——」他打了個酒嗝，吸著鼻子：「⋯然後你搭媽的說走就走——我宙像超過100毫升的WD-40，可以隨手扔進海關的垃圾桶——」  
「韋德，起來。」內特將手伸到對方腋下，試著將他從椅子上拉起來。  
「你想區找妹子就區，別浪費時間在爛臉上⋯像我這種備胎⋯很容易易易爆胎⋯」內特終於成功將對方扛起，但接著韋德張開嘴，大剌剌吐了他一身。就像某種感應似的，下一秒多米諾也跟著吐了一地。  
「呃⋯先生⋯您需不需要紙巾？」酒保膽戰心驚地看著那個面色如霜的大漢將兩個爛醉的人扛出酒吧，就像一個即將走出戰壕的士兵。  
  
內特先開車到多米諾的公寓，將她送回她的床上，發了則訊息： _妮娜，別再有下次了。我明天會幫妳請假。_  
  
他回到車上，看著副駕座上昏睡的韋德，又嘆了一口氣。  
  
****  
渾身髒亂，肩上還扛著爛醉的男人並不是什麼受歡迎的景象。 那位幫忙照顧霍普的熱心鄰居在打開門後差點將門又一把甩上。「德斯普林先生？那個⋯你的伴侶？」  
「他沒事。謝謝妳的幫忙。」  
「這沒什麼⋯ 霍普！妳爹地來接妳了！」  
紅髮女孩衝到門口，「爹地？你找到韋德了嗎⋯噁!」她摀住鼻子。「你們兩個都好臭喔⋯⋯」  
「我會處理。」內特淡淡地說。「妳先回房間睡覺。」  
  
霍普說了晚安，回去她的房間睡覺。內特扛著韋德走進浴室。  
他想將對方放到地上，但韋德突然伸出一隻手勾住他的脖子，將他跟著拖倒，內特及時用一手包覆對方的後腦跟頸部以免撞在地板上。韋德身上強烈的酒氣伴隨著嘔吐物的酸味灌進他的鼻腔。  
他是受過專業訓練的軍人，能夠在各種極端環境下生存並擊垮敵人。  
他沒受過這種訓練。韋德比戰場上任何一種突發狀況都更讓人措手不及。  
  
「鋼人⋯你來治裡幹嘛？我已經離職了⋯」  
內特長吐出一口氣，確認男人倚著牆不傾倒後，開始拉扯解開彼此的衣服。韋德在他的手探到褲頭拉鍊時瑟縮了一下，但沒有掙扎。內特將髒衣服扔出簾幕外，打開蓮蓬頭。水柱順著他的背脊跟對方的胸膛流下，沖洗掉淚水跟嘔吐物。韋德半閉著眼，就像再次昏睡過去，卻神奇地還能繼續講話:「說真熱⋯我明明治消防員為什麼老修水管⋯小淘氣治不治對我有意思才一顛到晚把自己家水管弄壞？」  
「對不起。」內特說， 他的聲音顫抖著融入水聲模糊不清，他伸手關掉水又說了一次。  
韋德想站起來，因為重心不穩又跌了回去。內特伸手扶住他，他們一起坐到地上。男人在他懷裡掙扎：「噁⋯你在幹嘛？鋼人？如果治老羅根我還葛接受，但你？抱見，不治這麼隨便的人。」  
「你不是備胎，也不是玩具。 這不是我帶你來曼哈頓的原因。 我帶你是因為⋯」內特深吸一口氣，輕聲說：「你是我的新生活⋯我不想搞砸一切。」  
韋德安靜下來，歪下身子開始喝地板上的積水。內特將他扶起來。「不要喝那個。」  
「⋯你是不是想把我淹死？」韋德悶悶地問。  
「醒了？」內特捧住韋德的臉頰，讓他們的視線平視。「我們不一定要搬家。但是，必須要更加小心，你不知道你對付的是什麼。」  
  
這個共浴超爛的，內特。韋德想著，全身濕漉漉的內特看起來像一隻發現自己闖禍的小狗。德牧？羅威那？或是聖伯納? 內特又說了些什麼，但他的大腦還是暈暈乎乎的——你清醒時也聽不懂內特的話。他心底另一個聲音嘲笑著。  
內特失落地垂下頭，似乎終於意識到韋德聽不懂他在說什麼了。  
啊，看看那張煩惱的臉，真英俊不是嗎，韋德伸手想揉揉對方銀白的額髮。  
「⋯要跟我一起去聖誕採購嗎？」  
這句話像把錘子用力敲響他混沌的腦袋。韋德弓起身，眼神裡難掩恐慌：「你打算自己去？」  
「不。」內特溫順地回答，將額頭輕靠著韋德的額頭：「我們可以和好嗎？」  
韋德不想這麼快讓對方稱心如意，但現在他渾身發熱，內特的萬惡胸肌又正緊貼著他的肌膚。他伸手抓住內特的下巴，用力吻上對方的唇。  
「操我。」他沙啞地說。  
  
浴室響起了水聲。  
  
韋德的意識依然很模糊，感官融化在快感中。他跟內特還有水蒸氣與沐浴乳全化在一塊了，所以現在他們都是水蒸氣，還是沐浴乳？內特扶著他的腰， 他擺動著他的臀。他們的頻率不快，卻奇蹟般的一致，分不清是誰配合誰。也許這一切都只是一場夢，他想著。內特柔軟的唇印在他的肩頸跟臉頰，這美好的不真實。    
真實世界只存在疼痛與失落，那才是現實。  
  
  
****  
「我會讓你痛不欲生，我會讓你跪在地上求我，承認你這一生只是個失敗品，鎖鏈。」  
影片中的男人有著一頭白髮、獨眼、但雙手健在，對著鏡頭笑得殘忍又扭曲。  
  
那是多米諾拿來的檔案之一。韋德雖然不平衡為什麼她手上有這麼多資料，但他的怒氣在看到影片內容就被好奇心完全取代了。  
  
恐嚇影片中的人真名不詳，只使用一個叫作「紛爭」的代號。國際恐怖份子天啓的幹部之一，在天啓傳出死訊後開始單獨行動。他曾數度寄恐嚇影片跟信件給內森，但他真正行動卻是直到四年前。  
當時另一個叫畢肖普的男人誣陷內森綁架霍普。內森受到調查，霍普被送到安置機構。紛爭潛入內森的公寓，雙方發生衝突。警方的文件沒有記載衝突具體內容，只提及有槍械跟搏擊的痕跡，紛爭中彈死亡，內特被判定正當防衛。畢肖普極力否認跟紛爭有共謀，他被判處拘役三個月。  
  
「畢肖普是前軍人，紛爭是恐怖份子，德斯普林真惹過不少麻煩人物⋯」海登感嘆道。  
法外意味深長地說：「他看起來也像個麻煩人物，看看那身肌肉⋯」  
珊迪也跟著竊笑起來：「那件西裝底下一定藏了好風景。」  
模仿大師踢了踢韋德座位的隔板：「不打算說點什麼，威爾遜？」  
韋德滿不在乎地用蠟筆塗著鼬鼠座位那面的隔板：「說什麼？內特又不是過季品。女士們，如果妳們想租借，租金一次800。」他預期看到他們翻白眼，但所有人卻開始偷笑起來，包括剛剛還在假裝做事的鼬鼠。  
「幹嘛？」韋德放下蠟筆，開始感到有些不自在。  
「看來你們終於和好了。」法外說，像是鬆了一口氣。  
「那不干你們的事!」  
「有，因為那造就了辦公室的可怕低氣壓。」 鼬鼠戲劇性地嘆道：「雖然安靜不少⋯」  
「有人嫌辦公室太安靜嗎？我可以唱一首歌——」  
「你就是辦公室裡最吵的人——」  
海登用力拍桌：「通通給我閉嘴！」  
辦公室安靜下來。  
韋德 開了雲端，發現鼬鼠在共用資料夾上傳一個新檔，裡面是一段車站監視器畫面。那個叫畢肖普的人拿著手機講電話。時間點就在混亂者跟吉恩約好取貨之後。  
他看向鼬鼠，用眼神示意：你跟我想的一樣嗎？  
鼬鼠一臉困惑地眨眨眼，發了訊息給他： _我完全不知道你在想什麼，韋德。_  
  
_> 紛爭就是混亂者！畢肖普在跟他合作！_  
_> 紛爭死了。 _  
_> 老梗和神轉折我都看多了。而且別忘了我還有可靠線人的情報_  
  
韋德邊敲著鍵盤邊回想，那天他跟鮑伯在咖啡店的秘密會面真是不能再順利了。  
  
「九頭蛇裡有人目擊到混亂者了。」確認店內沒有其他人注意後，鮑伯小小聲地說，緊張地差點把咖啡打翻。「他徒手就撂倒三個人⋯就像個職業軍人⋯個子很高，白髮、獨眼⋯但沒有義肢。」  
韋德一臉無聊地將剩下的甜甜圈塞進嘴裡，把空盤子一個個疊起來：「聽起來就像冒牌貨內特。我不知道他有名到有人想要cosplay。」  
「威爾遜先生？我⋯我可以點一份布朗尼嗎？」  
「隨便你，反正帳單是你的。」  
「咦⋯？什麼？我、可是我以為⋯⋯」  
  
看吧！順利的不能再順利了。  
  
_我還是覺得需要更多證據。_ 鼬鼠發來的訊息就像一桶冰水澆在臉上。  
韋德回傳了一個憤怒香蕉的表情圖： _光是這樣還不夠？你對我的線人有什麼意見嗎？_  
  
_> 他可能會為我們惹上麻煩。別忘了他是個H。_  
_> 那只是他的晶片地址，鼬鼠。只要你給他飼料跟一些可以跑步的空間，他就會幫你叼報紙。再說，_  
_拿到其他證據也難不倒你吧？_  
  
鼬鼠嘆了口氣。韋德對著他豎起拇指。  
只要他們抓到紛爭跟畢肖普就能結案，生活恢復原狀，從此過著幸福快樂的日子。內特不用再煩惱要不要搬家，而韋德會向多米諾證明，他才是那個最有資格陪在內特身邊的人。  
  
  
****  
一波波聖誕採購的人潮湧向梅西百貨*旗艦店區。天空沒有下雪，只有一陣陣濕冷的陰雨，但完全沒削減人們的過節興致。  
  
「這裡的人太多，要是有狀況會很難疏散。」一如往常，內特緊皺著眉，絲毫不懂什麼叫不解風情。「閉嘴，詹姆斯邦德。拯救世界先放一邊。」韋德快活地說，一手牽著霍普，另一手牽著內特的義肢，就算隔著手套他也可以感覺到金屬的觸感，感覺好極了。  
  
之前內森跟霍普過節方式都極度從簡，從未參加大型活動，有幾年甚至是在旅途中度過。 今年，在成功利用內特過盛的罪惡感後，他們決定好好慶祝聖誕節，第一站就是梅西百貨。  
「看那邊！」霍普指著一小群聚集在建築櫥窗的人。一個工作人員模樣的男子站在人群中央喊著：「一年一度的梅西聖誕櫥窗秀現在要開始了！三、二、一——」  
內特將霍普抱起來，讓她坐到肩膀上。  
  
覆蓋著櫥窗的素色布幕被揭了下來，展示出絢麗的投影佈景跟鮮豔的機械人偶：滿星辰的夜空，銀白色的天使在空中飛翔，小鹿從森林邊一蹦一跳地追逐雪花，聖誕精靈在聖誕頌中旋轉跳舞⋯⋯  
  
「好漂亮！」霍普興奮的叫道，她的紅髮在銀光下也閃閃發亮。來來去去的人群推擠著他們，韋德緊靠內特，偷掐他的屁股：「我愛死消費主義跟大型商業行銷了，曼哈頓最棒了。」  
 「這裡的安全措施做得不夠。」  
「我要搧你巴掌了，內特。」  
  
他們進到百貨商店內，在擁擠的購物人潮中艱難前進。到了超商食品區，韋德開始在貨品櫃上掃貨。內特則將推車中的零食一一放回架上。  
「所以，你不打算跟我說說你的邪惡雙胞胎嗎？」  
內特疑惑地看了他一眼。  
「紛爭，你的恐怖份子小迷弟， 夢想是看到你跪在地上——」  
「你還在調查？」內特問，他的聲音微微緊繃起來。  
「嗯哼，工作需要，你的前任委託了我們的事務所。 」  
「妮娜委託了X事務所？」內特選擇略過他語氣中的酸意：「就算如此⋯最好還是讓事務所其他人去調查。你不需要——」  
「沒關係，我熱愛我的工作！只是不像某個工作狂熱到隨時都要黏在辦公桌上做俯仰撐那種程度的狂熱——」  
「韋德，這很重要——」  
韋德抓起一盒薑餅屋遞給霍普：「做過薑餅屋嗎？」  
霍普搖搖頭：「我們今年要做嗎？」  
「沒讓小孩過完整的聖誕節也算是虐童！內特！」  
內特揉了揉額頭。有時他真的難以忍受韋德的廢話，尤其當那些廢話是用來敷衍他的時候。他朝滿推車的甜食伸出手。  
「不！我們整個冬天都要靠這些維生耶！」韋德將半身覆在推車上妨礙他將食物拿走。  
「那是我的卡。」  
「我不會刷爆的，不是這一張，甜心。」  
「我也想吃焦糖蘋果⋯」霍普拉了拉內特的衣角，他不確定是女兒的撒嬌還是韋德的狗狗眼讓他更加動搖。  
「好吧。」他嘆了口氣。當他將推車推向收銀台時，霍普跟韋德在擊掌。他早該知道的。  
  
在韋德的堅持下，他們去了趟衣服部門。在內特第四次拒絕他買開胸毛衣，韋德下了最後通牒：「醜聖誕毛衣跟開胸毛衣，你一定得選一個，不然我就要送你醜聖誕開胸毛衣了。」  
「什麼是醜聖誕毛衣？」霍普問。  
「一種聖誕節傳統，人們將各種垃圾黏在毛衣上，羞辱穿上它的家人， 妳也可以給妳爸做一件。」  
「我從沒聽說過⋯我還有一些勞作課的亮片跟粉紅緞帶!」  
「好極了！」  
「我不會穿的，韋德。」  
「來不及了！」  
「爹地，我可以去那裡看看嗎？」  
「我們走吧！小傢伙！」  
  
內特落後了。他遠遠地看著韋德跟霍普穿梭在衣服展示架間，時而停下來對某件衣服品頭論足，接著又像拓荒者似的探索店內其他區塊。他們在特賣區發現一件可怕的毛大衣，就像將整隻棕熊的毛都剝下來再用拙劣手法拼湊起來似的。韋德將那件大衣穿起來，轉過身看內特，舉高雙手，哼道：「我穿著你爺爺的衣服，我看起來超潮的——*」  
  
內特看著他的身影，終於鬆開眉頭，露出一個小小的微笑。  
他可以為此犧牲一切。  
  
  
  
TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註釋  
> *銀狐：silver fox，形容性感年長男性的歐美俚語  
> *梅西百貨：Macy’s：美國大型連鎖百貨公司，曾被宣傳為「世界最大商店」。  
> *（I wear your granddad's clothes/I look incredible)：引自Macklemore & Ryan Lewis演唱的 “Thrift Shop”的歌詞


	6. Chapter 6

今年聖誕節對他們三人都意義非凡。  
  
韋德小時候的聖誕節經常演變成進出醫院跟警局的鬧劇。在他的父親去世後，聖誕節則成為他進出盲眼艾爾的廚房跟騷擾其他鎮民的藉口。  
內特從未喜歡過聖誕節，孤兒院的募款餐會上會出現很多食物，但殘疾孤兒受到的同情眼光也比平常多上兩三倍。他從軍後就不再過節，直到收養霍普才慢慢重拾一些傳統。  
  
霍普不是要求很多的小孩，但兩個男人都不約而同想讓她有個難忘的聖誕。他們買了更多裝飾品，聖誕小矮人像害蟲似的快速增生，陸續佔據公寓的窗台跟地板，時不時等著絆倒經過的人。他們去相片館拍照，做成聖誕卡。韋德要寄回變種鎮的卡片有一大疊，霍普幫韋德貼郵票，聽他介紹每個收件人的八卦。  
「Wolvie是誰?」霍普拿起一張卡片問道。  
「變種鎮特有的動物，很兇猛，摸他時要小心妳的手指。」  
  
內特正在組裝聖誕樹，謹慎地展開一段段假松葉，仿佛連彩帶纏繞樹的周數都要經過嚴密計算。  
韋德寫完了最後一張卡片的地址，戴起聖誕帽開始搗亂， 內特對他投以一道殺氣的目光，但那對韋德毫無嚇阻作用，他和霍普繞著聖誕樹開始一場追逐戰。  
「聖誕老人不存在！」霍普咯咯笑著，一邊閃躲韋德的抓捕。  
「他們當然存在！」戴著聖誕帽的男人伸長手彎曲手指模仿利爪：「聖誕老人以小孩子當主食，他們光著身子在森林裡跑來跑去，獵人就帶著槍去森林裡狩獵——」  
內特停下動作，清了清喉嚨：「韋德。」  
韋德接過他手上的彩球，無辜地眨眨眼：「我們來裝飾聖誕樹吧！  
  
雖然說不相信，但到了平安夜，霍普在床上還是偷睜著眼等了很久。她最後起身去上廁所，經過爹地房間時遲疑了一下。偷聽不是好行為，但她真的很好奇，如果只是一下下⋯⋯  
她聽見爹地的聲音。「她知道聖誕老人不存在。」  
「你真是粉碎夢想的大師，內特。」  
「那你就去送啊。」  
「說的⋯容易⋯」韋德輕喘著氣：「混蛋⋯你就是嫉妒，因為你不會說好聽的聖誕故事，也不會掛聖誕襪。」  
臥房傳來那種電視劇會有的親吻聲。韋德模糊地又說了些什麼，伴隨爹地壓低音量的笑聲。她不知道他們正在做什麼，  但知道他們很快樂讓她安心，她躡手躡腳地回房間，聖誕老人會不會來一點也不重要。  
  
第二天她在床頭的襪子裡發現一張字條：  
_邪惡馴鹿害聖誕老人不能過來送禮物，所以他把禮物放到聖誕樹下了。_  
  
霍普衝出了房間。  
聖誕小矮人全排排站在聖誕樹下，簇擁著她的禮物盒。  
爹地正在做早餐，韋德則坐在聖誕樹下摸索著他的禮物的包裝紙，一邊對爹地嘮叨：「這最好不要是健身器材，沒人可以練出像你那樣的胸肌，  接著發出高八度的尖叫。「真的？」他將那台PS4從盒子裡拿出來，歡天喜地得摸著遊戲控制器：「你同意跟我一起開遊戲實況了？」  
「我不玩遊戲。」  
「少來了！就玩一次無主之地*，你會馬上愛上的。」     
  
內特將煎好的蛋跟培根擺到餐桌上，從聖誕樹下拿起韋德送他的桃紅色禮物盒，用詢問的眼神看著對方。韋德輕挑地說：「別在這裡打開，那裡面的分級可不只是PG而已。」他接到了暗示， 慎重地將禮物盒抱在懷裡。霍普拆開了她的禮物。內特送了一支錄音筆，韋德的禮物則是一隻七彩鬃毛的白色獨角獸布偶。  
「妳比較喜歡哪一個禮物？」韋德問。  
霍普咧嘴而笑：「獨角獸!」  
「That’s my girl! 」韋德張開雙手抱住她，一面對內特挑釁地眨眼。白髮男人只是用食指指節敲了敲他的禮物盒。晚上爹地大概又要欺負韋德了，霍普心想，但她沒有說出來。  
  
平常安靜的屋內多出了不少聲音——遊戲聲、電視聲、哼歌聲、敲打聲（韋德，不要敲那個小矮人 ，爹地無奈地說。） 跟很多很多笑聲。霍普喜歡這種感覺，並不只是因為有韋德在，也因為爹地不再總是繃著臉或突然陷入漫長的沈默，而是多了很多表情。當他跟韋德爭論該怎麼給火雞填料，表情從困惑轉成驚訝直到被韋德的話語逗笑，她以前從未看過爹地這樣放鬆。  
  
那隻火雞最後燒焦了，但依然是一頓豐盛的大餐。  
  
晚上，當霍普刷完牙準備去睡覺時，內特拿著他的平板到她房間，問她想不想聽聖誕歌。  
  
「爹地，你根本不聽聖誕歌，」霍普眨了眨眼：「你討厭那些旋律跟歌詞。」  
「今年不一樣。聽說這個專輯特別有意思。」  
霍普壓下笑意：「爹地，是因為韋德嗎？」  
「我不知道妳在說什麼。」內特平靜的說。「妳真的不想聽聖誕歌睡覺嗎？」  
他的臥房傳來韋德的聲音：「內特！你再不過來禮物就要自己打開了！  
男人的臉上開始顯露出慌張的神色：「那個⋯不是⋯只是⋯」他的耳朵通紅了。  
霍普掩著嘴笑出聲。「好吧，爹地，我會聽那張專輯。」  
內特幫霍普戴上耳機，掖好被子，在她的額上印下一個吻：「晚安。」他關上霍普的房門、回到臥室、將門小心鎖上後，這才轉身面對坐在床上的人。  
  
「小聲一點。」他乾巴巴的說。  
「這就得看你了，內特男孩。」韋德壞笑著，將浴衣戲劇性地脫掉。  
「⋯⋯」  
「如何？」  
「⋯這顏色很適合你。」  
「就這樣？啊，你在流汗⋯」  
「小聲點。」  
韋德一臉玩味地看著他:「我喜歡這種規則。」他將內特拉到床上，爬到那壯漢身上，湊到對方耳邊吐氣：「接下來一小時，誰都不許說話，輸的人受罰⋯怎麼樣？」  
  
內特點頭，任由韋德摟住他的脖子法式熱吻。他則以長著薄繭的右手撫過吊帶襪的鉤環， 探進那件紅色蕾絲內褲揉捏。韋德的分身已站得直挺，內褲也濕了一大片。內特將手指伸到對方的後穴，卻發現那裡已經有東西佔了位子。他勾起嘴角，用兩根手指侵犯已經擴張的穴口，捏住那根按摩棒尾端，緩緩拉動。那個正在掠奪他口腔的人溢出一絲呻吟，接著報復性的掐緊他的乳頭。內特忍住胸口的刺激跟下身蔓延上來的熱度，一邊把玩那根按摩棒。  
韋德鬆開他的唇大口喘氣，嘴角掛著唾液。他上下擺動身體著想獲得更多快感，但內特卻突然將按摩棒一把抽出穴口。  
「啊⋯！」  
一股熱液射到了內特的小腹上。  
韋德勉強用雙臂掛在內特身上，渾身發軟，羞窘將臉埋進對方的鎖骨間：「混蛋。」  
他們之間陷入短暫的沈默。  
內特猛地將男人撲倒在床上，像隻嗅到血味的獅子。「⋯壞孩子。」 他輕聲說，但語調中的渴望很明顯。  
韋德挑釁地勾起嘴角：「哈⋯懲罰我啊⋯Santa⋯」  
  
內特極有效率的用一條手帕將韋德的雙手固定在床頭，雙腿反折在胸口，一絲不苟地替對方的分身戴上貞操帶。  
「我感覺自己就像條即將被做成生魚片的鮪魚。」韋德一邊說，一邊張大雙腿。他沒了內褲，但還穿著他的束胸跟吊帶襪：「看看這個，這是今天剛到貨的新鮮熱騰騰——」  
內特將義肢的兩根金屬手指塞入對方口中：「你說太多話了。」  
韋德不安分地舔弄那兩根冰涼的非人手指，當內特將分身推入體內仍發著疑似「壽司」的音節。但隨著穿刺的頻率增加，那個音節也逐漸變調、潰堤，最後轉為單純的低泣。  
內特抽出手指。「想射？」  
「內特⋯拜託⋯」韋德嗚咽著，滿臉委屈：「拜託⋯讓我⋯」  
「再忍耐一下。」內特柔聲說，將對方的一條腿抬高架到自己的肩上，又開始一輪抽插。  
  
他們體溫滾燙，彷如燃燒。  
  
那一晚內特拆開了他的聖誕禮物，韋德得到了他想要的懲罰，但他們都忘了一件事，霍普的聖誕歌專輯只有50分鐘。

  
****  
「雖然變種鎮是個下雪也不會變美的蠢地方，但她想去。」  
「不。」  
「因為你老爸的關係？」  
「不是。」  
內特調整了一下坐姿，右手緊攬男人的腰以免對方滑下去。韋德成功將自己安頓在內特的大腿上，手環著對方的肩膀，交叉雙腿擱在沙發扶手上，像隻饜足又貪睡的貓，只差沒發出呼嚕聲。霍普跟她的獨角獸坐在沙發另一頭，興奮地看著電視上聖誕主題的電影，對監護人們的誇張坐姿早已見怪不怪。  
「我還有工作要做。」內特說，他的手正要離開韋德的腰，但對方用手指糾纏著他的手指不放。「假日加班不犯法嗎？」韋德揚起眉毛問。過節時間還能專注工作的只有工作狂。  
「也有不過聖誕的客戶。」  
「怎麼可能，全世界都過聖誕節。」    
「伊斯蘭教、猶太教、佛教徒⋯」  
「普莉西拉，那只是比喻!」  
內特露出一個淺笑。「我必須去確認郵件了。」他開始起身。  
「不、不、不不不不，現在是假日！」  
「韋德，放開。」內特想將男人推開，但對方卻飛快地把腿搭上他的肩膀。  
霍普站起身。「爹地，你們要喝果汁嗎？」  
「不用，謝謝。」內特看著女兒走進廚房，努力與纏繞在脖子上的大腿掙扎，韋德的毛衣下擺微微滑下，露出一截腰線，但他無暇欣賞。「韋德，那些工作非常重要。」他下次一定要刪光韋德收藏的UFC影片。  
韋德雙手撐地，用脫口秀主持人暖場的語調問：「那些真的是工作，還是你用來載黃片的藉口？等等——」  
  
根據鮑伯最新的報告，混亂者沒有行動。鼬鼠也回報畢肖普沒有新動作，最後出現的地方甚至在曼哈頓外。也許壞蛋們也要過節，但韋德覺得內特一定不會善罷甘休。「你的工作是不是還包含已經外包出去的『居家調查』？」他懷疑的問。  
內特沒有回話，下一秒就著被三角鎖喉的狀態站起身，用力將他摔到沙發上，走向臥室。韋德臉朝下趴在沙發上，勉強憋回一句髒話。  
「韋德，爹地去哪了？」霍普從廚房回來，手裡拿著一杯蘋果汁。  
「去用螢幕藍光跟鍵盤慢性自殺。」他爬起身悶悶地說，陪霍普看完剩下的電影，末了才走進臥房。  
內特坐在他們的床上，筆電放在膝蓋上，他的筆電螢幕上羅列著幾份文件，一個和「鍛造者」的對話框，還有一張標了分散小點的曼哈頓區域地圖。  
「韋德，我叫你遠離這些事。」  
「又是那種『我要一個人完成所有艱難任務』的該死英雄情節？」韋德伸手將他的筆電蓋起來。內特轉頭看他，抿起唇：「畢肖普有好幾個據點，但他的行動很小心，現在還無法追蹤他的實際位置。」  
「會跟你對幹的傢伙鐵定不簡單，別忘了還有你的邪惡雙胞胎。」  
內特的眼睛像是一盞探照燈：「你怎麼知道紛爭有參與？」  
「我們事務所的調查。」韋德含糊地回答：「我們還是有在做事好嗎，老兄！」  
內特盯著他沈默片刻。「紛爭已經死了。」他斬釘截鐵地宣告。  
「如果他還活著呢？」韋德看了看內特的表情，立刻反應過來：「你想都別想。」他沉下聲警告道：「你要跟我們黏在一起。就像塔可餅裡的莎莎醬。」  
「我不會離開你們。」  
「發誓？」  
 那個高大的男人迴避他咄咄逼人的視線：「是。」  
  
內特做完承諾後，隔天就以公務為由出了門，直到深夜才返家。  
霍普想去溜冰場，但內特沒有現身。韋德帶她去溜冰場玩了一下午，然後跟她一起用內特的冰鞋刀刃在雪人的頭上刻一個帶疤痕的笑臉。  
  


  
****  
內特在跨年那天提早回家。  
  
「我以為你迷失在過去了。」韋德像隻軟體動物似地纏在男人身上。  
「我說過我會回來。」內特騰出一隻手摸摸霍普的頭。韋德在他的耳邊埋怨：「你錯過了溜冰，錯過了霍普精彩的冰上表演，還錯過跟我的電影馬拉松⋯」  
「但我沒錯過柯南・歐布萊恩。* 」內特親了對方耳朵。韋德如他預想一樣收手摀住耳朵，罵道：「無賴。」  
「注意你的語言。」  
「無賴不是髒話，而且必須讓你女兒知道你的真面目——」  
「也就是？」內特露出一個深沉的微笑，繼續用嘴唇攻城掠地。  
「幼稚！霍普在看——」  
霍普已經在沙發上就位，將電視準到跨年秀的頻道，看也不看他們一眼：「爹地，韋德，快過來，馬上就要倒數了！」  
他們一齊坐到沙發上。柯南正在說一個倒數的冷笑話，韋德用手機開了直播，在採訪完霍普後，將注意力轉回內特身上。內特得費勁忍著才不打掉對方的自拍棒。  
「現在我身邊這是史普尼克1號*，因為他的左眼會發光⋯」  
「那是電視反光。」  
「那叫你羅斯威爾怎麼樣？因為你看起來像架即將墜落在新墨西哥州的飛碟——」    
背景音傳來電視的倒數聲：「十——九——」  
「有什麼話想說的嗎兇巴巴硬漢先生？沒10克拉鑽戒就別搞求婚這套了——」  
「韋德，不要再拍了——」  
「新年禁忌！不准爆粗口，不准抱摔，不准臭臉拒絕新年第一吻——」  
「三——二——」  
內特嘆了口氣，搶過他伴侶的手機扔到一邊，俯身用吻堵住對方的嘴。  
電視裡的歡呼聲將他們淹沒，但沒人注意。內特用力地吻著對方直到一根手指戳著他的胸口抗議氧氣不足，在分開前他又惡意的咬了對方下唇一口。韋德漲紅著臉，完全沒了剛才的囂張模樣。  
  
「新年快樂。」內特說，「不爆粗口。」  
  
他們瞪著彼此兩秒，接著一齊笑出聲。又過了幾秒，他們才發現霍普接過韋德的手機將這些都錄起來了。  
  
  
  
****  
「日子過得挺爽的嘛！威爾遜。」模仿大師幽怨地說。  
韋德的新年直播大受歡迎，模仿大師的留言在一堆驚呼讚嘆中鶴立雞群:「去開房間。」，短短幾字卻透露滿滿怒意。韋德原以為對方約他出來是要揍他，但看起來那個骷髏面具卻沒有想像中的暴躁。於是他聳聳肩，竊笑道：「不想被閃瞎幹嘛叫我過來？」 他看著對方家裡的地板上，散落著幾本愛情電影DVD跟小說：「哇，那是什麼味道？」他誇張地摀住嘴：「發情單身公狗的尿騷味？」  
「閉嘴。不然我會立刻把你踢出門。」模仿大師陰冷地說：「我需要建議。」  
韋德繞著對方的浪漫收藏打轉：「你跨年沒約她出來？」  
「沒有。」  
「你的愛情研究都研究到哪去了？跨年這種日子也沒約？那可是愛情題材最愛用的老梗之一——」  
「問題不是出在那裡，威爾遜。」模仿大師打斷他滔滔不絕的評論，沈默片刻，接著說：「我沒辦法用真正的臉面對她。」  
「你的臉？ 拜託，那張面具底下是多嚇人？我跟你賭十塊絕對不及我的百分之一——」  
韋德愣住了，看著摘掉面具的男人。黑短髮、滿面風霜，但並不年老，輪廓英挺瀟灑。他反應過來，一把揪住對方的領口：「給我個理由不揍你一拳。老兄！任何女人看到那張臉絕對會投懷送抱!」  
模仿大師撥開他的手。「三年前，在澳門。」他低下頭：「我跟她在一間賭場相遇。當時我剛執行完任務⋯」  
「你什麼？」  
「我以前是個殺手。」  
「就覺得你長得一副壞人臉，原來是殺手⋯」韋德在對方充滿殺意的眼神下閉上嘴，做了個在嘴巴拉拉鍊的手勢。  
「 她在玩花旗骰，卻只骰出蛇眼。所以我走過去，跟她說：『如果我替妳贏了，就要陪我吃飯。』。當晚我們去了間法式餐廳，我送她回公寓。三天後她的公寓被我的對家組織放了炸彈。我幹掉那些人，回醫院時她還沒恢復意識。我換掉手機號碼，退租房子，換了身份，飛去另一個大陸。我得保證她不會再被牽扯進去⋯」模仿大師抓著面具，指尖因為用力而泛白。「她從不知道真正的我是這個樣子。」  
韋德的嘴張成O型。「那是⋯我聽過只用面具示人的最扯理由⋯你現在還是殺手？」  
模仿大師用看白癡的眼神看著他：「我金盆洗手了。」  
「那還有什麼問題？像珊迪這種軟心腸的女人，你只要像條快凍死的流浪狗倒在她家門口她就會接受你了。」  
「有時我真的不知道應該要頒獎給你還是將你踢出門。」  
「嘿！我的主意可是鑲鑽的，TED*沒邀我去演講是他們的損失。」  
  
模仿大師將面具戴好 ，開始收拾滿地的愛情小說。  
  
「你真的要去她家門口裝死？」韋德問，他是真的好奇。  
「閉嘴。我正在思考。」  
「好吧，到時記得自拍傳給我，我要幫你轉發。」  
「滾。」  
  
  
****  
韋德從模仿大師的住處離開時，天已經全黑了。  
  
他不懂為什麼小模那麼在意沒辦法讓珊迪看他的臉。所有人都有很多張臉，在那之中總有幾張不想被自己以外的人看到。韋德不是那種喜歡探人隱私的類型，而他這麼做時多半是為了好玩。內特的往事陰沈又無聊，他也沒興趣挖掘。再說內特也從不過問他的事情，這是他倆的默契。  
他的手機傳來提示音，是內特的訊息：  
  
_不告而別就是你想讓我留在家裡的方式？隔壁的西蒙太太可以幫忙照顧霍普，不要留她一人在家。_  
  
誰才是那個一天到晚不告而別的人？如果是平常韋德會對這種留言翻白眼，然後在見面時用力踹對方的屁股。但小模的故事讓他變得多愁善感了，因此當他回到家，看到那個顯然也才剛回到家鬆開領帶的男人時， 立刻衝上前抱住對方。  
「什——」  
「閉嘴，讓我抱一下。」 韋德的臉埋在男人胸膛，嗅著那股熟悉的古龍水味。  
內特愣了一下，將手撫上對方的背輕輕劃圈。他知道韋德很沒有安全感，也知道這陣子自己為了訟案跟調查而疏遠了對方。等這些危機排除後，他要盡可能彌補一切。他歉疚地摟緊懷中的人，當懷裡人急切索吻時也壓下睡意順應。「霍普睡了。」他輕聲說。  
韋德的眼睛亮了起來：「內特，那我們可以——」  
「你想喝點蛋酒嗎？」  
「噢——」韋德試著掩蓋失落的情緒，接著又露出一個曖昧的笑容:「性感壯漢做的蛋酒，我怎麼能錯過。」  
內特給了他一個溫暖的微笑，接著走進廚房。韋德往房間走。經過霍普的房間時確認那孩子的睡臉。假期快要結束，調查毫無進展， 內特是工作狂混球，但至少他們還在一起，霍普很平安，一切也許會越來越好。  
  
韋德打開房門，看到一團影子蹲在打開的窗邊顫抖。他隨手抄起一根球棒。  
「威⋯威爾遜先生!」那團東西小小尖叫出聲。是鮑伯。他還穿著那件綠色緊身衣制服，氣喘吁吁，看起來像是一路跑過來再爬過窗戶的模樣。  
韋德轉身關上房門，嘶聲說：「你他媽的在這裡幹嘛？」  
「我⋯我知道我不該過來這裡⋯」鮑伯一副就要哭出來的樣子：「可⋯可是這很嚴重⋯我⋯我覺得我必須告訴您⋯」  
「告訴我什麼？」  
「其⋯其實⋯九頭蛇那邊⋯⋯」  
  
房門外傳來了內特的聲音：「韋德？」  
  
  
操操操操操操。  
  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *無主之地：(borderlands)，也譯作邊緣境地，一款可多人協作的射擊類遊戲。  
> *柯南・歐布萊恩（Conan O’Brian)：美國深夜脫口秀的名主持。  
> *史普尼克(Спутник-1 ):蘇聯發射的第一架人造衛星，俄文的字義為「旅行者」。  
> *TED(Technology, Entertainment, Design),美國NGO，以邀請各領域傑出人才演講聞名。


	7. Chapter 7

  
韋德立刻反應過來。  
他衝上前用身體緊壓住門，以口型示意鮑伯離開，但後者卻突然腳軟，只能蹲在窗邊發抖。  
  
「韋德？」門把徒勞的轉動，內特的聲音帶上了警覺跟懷疑：「你在幹嘛？有其他人在裡面嗎？」  
「沒人！」韋德氣急敗壞地回道：「我只是在跟我的日記本講話！哈囉親愛的日記你最近過得如何？ 不太好，不知道哪個白痴在我的書頁裡掉花生殼——」  
門外在他的喋喋不休中沈寂下來。韋德拼命使眼色，鮑伯總算站起身，成功翻出窗外。下一秒臥房門就被一股強力彈開。  
  
韋德覺得自己像一顆被初學者甩出去的保齡球，以洗溝的姿態落在床尾。「痛！ 」他皺起臉，連忙放低音量抱怨：「媽的，內特，我差點以為我要扭斷脖子！你以為你是四分衛達陣還是什麼？」  
「到底怎麼回事？」內特黑著臉問：「你在房間幹嘛？」  
「注意你的音量，大個子。我剛告訴過你了，什麼事也沒有，」韋德扶著右臂 ，可憐兮兮的說：「老天⋯我的右手超痛，內特，要是我再也不能用右手打手槍了怎麼辦？」  
  
內特掙扎片刻，最後還是往韋德走來。「那看起來不像脫臼⋯」他猶豫的說。  
  
窗外防火梯傳來乒乒乓乓的碰撞聲，跟一聲慘叫，短促又清晰。  
  
「大概是哪隻笨貓在防火梯抓老鼠時滑倒了。」韋德罵道。   
  
內特瞇起眼，一言不發，彎身從床底拖出一口長形的箱子。箱裡是一只金屬臂，不是內特平常用的義肢，看起來更像改良火箭砲。  
  
韋德瞪大眼，他認得那玩意兒，他曾在變種鎮看過內特用它轟炸國際戰犯。他艱難地嚥下一口口水：「呃⋯親愛的？你一直把你的裝甲左手藏在那？我都不知道你在床上掏槍實幹時還在床下藏了更大一把⋯不！別裝起來! 我喜歡你平常的義肢！對了，你的蛋酒煮好沒？別忘了放香草莢⋯別啟動那東西！你要cosplay終結者也改天，現在可沒有漫展參加——你要去哪裡？等等！等一下！我叫你等一下！該死的！」他試著抓住那個壯漢，但對方熟練地用一個抱摔將他扔到地上，然後像真正的終結者似的跳出窗外。  
  
韋德坐在地上，雙手摀臉。  
該死的。如果鮑伯被抓到，難保不會把一切供出來 ——不，這事根本不會發生，因為內特一副就是要將鮑伯直接轟成渣。雖然鮑伯是個笨東西，但他不該被轟成渣！想啊！威爾遜！用用你的腦子!  
韋德朝窗外大喊：「內特！你忘記帶錢包了！」  
內特不見蹤影。  
白癡才會覺得這招有用。  
  
他雙手緊握成拳，深吐一口氣，咬牙衝向廚房。  
  
  
  
****  
  
鮑伯正以生平最高速度奔跑，也不顧撞翻垃圾桶時沾上什麼東西的惡臭。這不是在躲警察，或九頭蛇的惡霸前輩，但恐怖指數更甚，攸關生死。他隱約聽見子彈從耳邊而過——德斯普林帶了槍？他還來不及思考完畢，就絆到自己的腳摔在地上，一個巨大的黑影隨即籠罩他，他的左手看起來就像一把槍口，殺氣騰騰。「別。動。」  
鮑伯抽噎著，感覺鼻涕都流進嘴裡：「求⋯求求你⋯別殺我⋯」  
  
一串刺耳的鳴笛聲打斷了他們的對話。  
鮑伯看到那個壓著自己的男人愣了愣，接著轉過頭看警笛的方向，滿臉驚駭。他順著對方的視線看過去，那棟冒出黑煙的公寓看起來很熟悉。  
  
  
  
*****  
全公寓的人都被驚醒了，一個個臭著臉走出大樓外等待火警解除。大部分人穿著睡衣，有的穿著內衣，一對情侶似乎辦事到一半，狼狽用浴巾裹著身子。  
  
內特回來時，韋德正抱著霍普跟他們的鄰居討論防火措施。小女孩頭靠著韋德的肩膀打瞌睡，一手環著他的脖子，另一手緊抓獨角獸娃娃的後腿。  
「所以我說要是加裝氣密窗我們就死定了，那才是——喔嗨內特！你來得正好！火警不知怎的響了，大概是誰家烤焦餅乾，我賭一定是椰子口味，椰子根本是萬惡根源⋯」  
內特上身只穿著背心上衣，右手抓著一個襯衫做的包裹，韋德知道那裡面是他的金屬手臂。內特瞪著他，眼裡寫著：別以為我不知道你幹了什麼。  
  
白髮男人僵硬地說:「⋯我來抱她。」  
「她睡著了。而且你看起來也沒空的手可用了。」韋德諷刺地回道。  
「幸好沒有東西真的燒起來，只是虛驚一場。」西蒙太太欣慰地說，渾然未覺兩個男人對視的火花：「我就不打擾你們了，晚安！」她朝他們揮揮手，接著就加入準備上樓回家的人群。  
  
韋德跟內特一齊將霍普送回床上，蓋好被子，然後同時走進廚房。爐子那邊一塌糊塗，燒焦蛋酒噴得到處都是。  
韋德匆匆拿起一條抹布：「你不需要幫忙，我自己可以把廚房清乾淨。」  
內特固執的抓著另一條抹布，就像緊扣敵人的脖頸：「你在跟九頭蛇來往？」  
「你確定你要現在講？」韋德陰沈的回道。  
  
他們同時望向霍普的房間。  
  
  
****  
「韋德，廚房有個怪味。」霍普皺起眉毛，舉起手在鼻前搧風。  
韋德不自在的乾咳幾聲，將平底鍋的半熟蛋翻到盤裡遞給霍普。「抱歉昨晚一團亂⋯妳一定睡得很糟。」  
「還好。」霍普聳聳肩：「只是為什麼會有火警? 搬來這裡後我還是第一次聽到。」  
「這個嘛⋯凡事總要有第一次。」  
霍普露出一個微笑，似乎沒對這種敷衍答案不滿，端著盤子走向餐桌。內特在他的位子上倒咖啡，看著他手機上的國際新聞報導。韋德沒多久也加入他們，安靜的用叉子戳著自己的煎蛋。  
霍普停下用餐的動作，困惑的看著另外兩個男人，現在的氣氛安靜的詭異。  
韋德伸手去拿胡椒罐，但內特也剛好在同一時間伸出手，他們的手指碰到彼此，又像被燙到似的迅速分開。  
「爹地⋯」霍普開口。  
「我聽說西蒙家的貓生小貓了。」內特說。  
「對！」霍普的臉瞬間亮了起來：「棕色跟白色的小毛球⋯我們能不能也養一隻？」  
「恐怕不能。」內特柔聲說：「妳今天想去看看小貓嗎？我可以去問西蒙。」  
  
霍普的綠色眼睛直率地望著男人：「爹地，你跟韋德吵架了？」  
  
韋德勉強壓下一句模糊的怪聲，內特有瞬間難以掩飾臉上的表情，他嘆了口氣。「沒有。」  
「你保證？保證你們不會吵架？」  
「我保證。」內特摸了摸她的頭。  
  
匡啷！  
  
霍普看向那只摔的粉碎的馬克杯跟流滿地的咖啡。  
韋德心虛的攤手：「那個杯子自己移動了，一定有家庭小精靈在作怪。」  
內特的表情就像是飽經風霜的岩壁：「我們會想辦法的。」  
  
在內特帶霍普去拜訪他們好心的鄰居時，韋德蹲下來用衛生紙擦拭地上的咖啡。他聽見開門聲，然後是男人沈重的腳步。他斥道：「你不該對小孩說謊，那是壞榜樣！」  
內特站在他面前，雙手抱胸：「我沒有說謊，我沒有要吵架的意思。」  
「不然你想幹嘛？只是『談談』？」韋德想從對方臉上找出任何發火跡象，但對方一貫的撲克臉難以參透。  
內特點點頭，接著去拿掃把清掃地上的碎片。  
韋德一屁股坐到沙發上，手指神經質地一下一下敲打著扶手。大門電鈴響了，他跳了起來。  
「霍普？妳忘記拿什麼了嗎？」  
  
站在門外的是個成年男人，他一身白色西裝，戴著白色紳士帽跟一副白色口罩，但未被口罩遮掩的眉目間依然明顯寫著煩躁二字。「新年快樂？雖然我不想對毀了我的假期的混蛋這麼說，但作為一個文明人——」  
「這他媽是誰？邪教傳教士？」  
「他是我朋友，詹姆斯・布萊德利。」內特在韋德身後出現，用過度客套的語氣歡迎那個男人進屋。韋德全身緊繃起來，像隻預備攻擊的野獸。他轉頭面對內特：「這就是你想的？」他的聲音很輕，可是怒火很明顯：「你覺得我需要治療。」他指著布萊德利：「你給我找了他媽的醫生。」  
「韋德，冷靜下來，我們只是需要釐清一些事。」內特平靜地說：「昨晚是一團亂。」    
「你以為可以像修一台壞掉的電視一樣修好我的腦袋？你要解讀我的行為？  操，連我自己都不能解讀我自己!」  
「我是不能解讀你。」內特的聲音冷了下來，近乎嚴酷:「 **你燒了我的公寓。** 」  
「 **而你用長得像左手的火箭砲獵殺我的朋友！** 」  
「男士們，通通給我閉嘴！」剛才還在看戲的布萊德利打斷他們：「是時候讓科學來解決了。我原以為這趟只是要做無聊的伴侶諮商，結果卻比我想像中還好！內森，你知道我喜歡暴力的實驗室！」  
「布萊德利，我叫你過來不是製造更多問題。」內特揉著太陽穴，他意識到叫布萊德利過來幫忙是個錯誤，但已經太遲了。  
「他看起來比我還瘋! 」韋德神經質的笑起來：「大夫，想修修我的腦子嗎？那會非常非常好玩!」 他朝布萊德利走去，但內特擋住了他：「布萊德利，回去。」  
「我不認為這是好主意。」布萊德利看著對峙的兩人：「現在你們明顯都不具理性對話的能力，我建議你們都都來劑鎮定劑睡到隔天早上——」  
「噢！他的皮箱裡有鎮定劑？還有什麼好玩的東西？」  
內特緊盯著韋德，就像防範一隻剛從動物園逃脫的老虎。「醫生，你走吧。」  
「容我提醒你，就算我看在交情的份上跑這趟過來不代表我不收費，最好讓我做點事——」  
「滾。」  
「好吧。」那醫生聳聳肩。「給你們個忠告：別殺了彼此。」他轉身離開。  
  
布萊德利一走，內特就將門甩上，咬牙道：「他不是過來治療你的。」  
「隨你怎麼說。」韋德哼道：「我們之間的事為什麼要有第三人在場？如果你有什麼話要講，就用自己的方式講!」  
「很好，你要我用自己的方式？ 」內特沉聲說，衝上前將男人一把壓在牆上。韋德身體因為這個動作瑟縮了下，但內特沒有發現。他像隻暴怒的獅子般低吼:「你他媽的在跟九頭蛇往來。」  
「你殺了他？」韋德努力不讓語氣顯露出恐慌。  
「沒有。」內特哼道：「而考量到將他送警局可能會牽扯上某人，我讓他跑了——現在，回答我的問題，為什麼？」  
韋德扯開一個譏諷的笑臉：「紛爭的調查會有進展靠的是九頭蛇的情報，很好笑吧？」  
  
他們怒瞪彼此。就在韋德覺得天花板就要塌下來時，內特從他身上抽開，疲倦的扶著額。「為什麼你要這麼做？」他痛苦的說，就像韋德剛在他背上插了一把刀。  
「為什麼我要這麼做？ 」 內特的語氣像一把利刃插進他的胸口。韋德原先的內疚現在全被怒氣取代:「你以為我想陰你？我這麼做是為了幫你!」  
「我告訴過你不要插手進來!」  
「對，離得遠遠的，讓你處理一切。如果你自己能解決這團狗屎我們家還會被砸嗎？」  
「這就是你幫忙的方式？讓一個九頭蛇跑進我們的公寓？」  
「至少我沒有為了躲仇家打包女兒！」  
「那是為了安全！你什麼都不知道！」內特吼道。  
「我知道！」韋德凶狠的吼回去:「你那些白癡優先次序！你可以為了所謂的安全措施犧牲所有的生活跟身邊的人！這是他媽的新年假期但誰在乎？」  
內特別開臉，他深吸一口氣:「回到正題。你跟那個九頭蛇合作了多久？」  
「你現在要把我當共犯訊問嗎？」韋德抱怨：「我以為你是律師，不是檢察官。」  
「九頭蛇是龐大的犯罪組織，你不知道跟你打交道的人有什麼背景，有什麼意圖⋯」   
「所以我跟九頭蛇來往打擊到你的小小道德天平了嗎？你想怎樣？」  
  
內特的臉色變了。韋德知道他踩到對方的底線，但在怒氣下他什麼也不在乎了。「你也沒有完全照法律那套玩，內特，我還記得你在變種鎮動的手腳，我還他媽的替你作證！所以不要跟我說不要違法那套狗屎，你沒資格評斷我！」  
內特瞪著面前的男人：「韋德，不要逼我⋯」他的右手捏痛了韋德的肩。韋德反手揪住對方的襯衫領口：「你想打架就來啊! 來比誰打斷的骨頭多——」  
內特鬆開對韋德肩膀的箝制，甩開他的手。「不。我不會順你的意，這不是正確的。」  
「這不是正確的修正方式。」韋德感覺肩膀就像火灼燒過一般，但四肢卻相對冰冷起來。他低聲說：「問問你自己，內特，我對你到底是什麼？一個需要縫補的娃娃？一個需要治療的病患？」  
「不，韋德，我想幫你，但不是——」  
「幫我？在我人生中說要幫我的人都他媽的幫我把人生再搞的更爛 ！」  
  
內特退開了。他的眼睛不再像一團火焰，而是燃盡後的死灰。他一語不發，  
韋德雙手握緊成拳又鬆開，感到疲憊又虛弱。  
打破這場僵局的是一個短促開門聲。  
霍普站在門口，猶豫要不要進來。「你們⋯是不是吵架了？」  
  
韋德想告訴她不是的，他們只不過是在合作一道異國料理，或是練習有氧運動的新動作，但他什麼都說不出口，內特同樣一言不發。  
霍普的表情就像看到他們一把扯開她的獨角獸，掏出裡面填充的棉花灑了滿地。  
  
  
TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔了很久才更新真抱歉， 這一章太長了我決定切成兩半發（後半段也還沒寫完，要發上來也還需要時間)，為了避免之後又出現章節太長的問題，我將原定12章改成14章。後續劇情已經鋪排好了，只要我有時間就會填坑_(:3」ㄥ)_
> 
> 補充說明一下，有些角色的戲份意外變得非常重要，像是鄰居太太西蒙，雖然她的原型是鷹眼漫畫中的拉美裔鄰居...XD，但在這個故事她就純粹是個原創角色。我偷渡的副CP會補充在tag裡XD
> 
> 謝謝每個收藏、留言、Kudos，這些支持給了我非常大的鼓勵跟寫文動力。

****  
霍普的反應異常冷靜，對從小就經歷戰爭跟逃亡的小孩來說這不算什麼。她拿出兩本筆記本，將其中一本遞給韋德。「你可以在這裡寫下你的想法，然後爹地寫下他的，最後再交換。」  
「⋯交換日記？」  
她點點頭， 「如果你們不想跟對方說話，就用寫的。」  
韋德本來想說他跟內特可以傳簡訊，但小孩的眼神帶著祈求，於是他點點頭，收下那本筆記本。「好吧⋯霍普，我會試試看。」霍普走去將另一本筆記本交給內特，韋德沒聽到他們的對談，但內特的反應大概也跟他差不多。  
  
韋德想過在筆記本上道歉，像是抱歉我又搞砸了，抱歉我昨天將垃圾倒在你的西裝外套上，但看到內特完全沒動他的筆記本，他就感到一股氣——這個簍子又不是他一人捅出的！假期結束時，兩本筆記本都靜悄悄的擺在原處，就像嶄新一樣。  
  
鮑伯頻繁的道歉就像蚊蠅一樣煩人，仿佛隔著螢幕都能看見他哭得慘兮兮的臉。但當韋德跟他問起下次會面的時間時，他隔了整整一天才給出了答覆。  
  
  
****  
「你們不會又鬧翻了吧？」  
「很好，葛萊芬多加十分。」  
鼬鼠憂慮的望著他：「韋德，我很不想這麼說，但我們有個嚴重的問題。」他示意韋德看向自己的電腦螢幕：「我將所有官方紀錄都調出來，紛爭似乎真的死透了。」  
韋德瞪著那些死亡紀錄，仿佛用視線就能將螢幕穿出孔來：「鮑伯說他看過混亂者的臉，如果那不是紛爭，就是紛爭的複製人。」  
「別說蠢話了，韋德。除了鮑伯沒有人看過混亂者的行動，你的線人有問題。」  
「我去紛爭下葬點確認！」  
「不行。」海登出了聲。  
韋德走到對方的桌子面前，雙手抱胸：「我自己出機票錢！」  
「還是不行。」  
「為什麼？」  
海登一臉似笑非笑：「客戶要求不能讓你介入調查。」  
過了兩秒韋德才理解那是什麼意思。他瞪大眼，一拳砸在辦公桌上：「去他的！內特沒有權力干涉我的工作！」  
「不要敲我的桌子，白癡！」海登罵道，隨後又補充道：「不過，我可以理解德斯普林的心情，誰想看情人出差去挖仇人的墳墓?」  
「⋯真是貼心。」韋德咬牙切齒的說。他現在只想衝去內特的事務所痛揍那張自以為是的臉。他知道模仿大師正盯著他瞧，法外跟珊迪竊竊私語。  
「酷，棒，去你的！那這件事該怎麼辦？混亂者的身份不確定你的毒品案也不能結案！」  
「我不是你，威爾遜，我有腦子好嗎！」海登傲慢地說：「查證紛爭的事上我有更好的人選⋯模仿大師？」  
模仿大師在他的座位上震了一下，差點打翻他的水杯：「幹嘛？」他的面具眼眶裡透出一股殺意。珊迪是這時唯一一個膽敢走到他身邊的人。  
「你要讓一個死神臉去挖墳墓?」雖然還在氣頭上，但韋德想到那個畫面依然想笑。  
「閉嘴，威爾遜。」模仿大師悶哼道：「你把你的線人顧好，少惹事。」  
「呵——呵，不用你操心，小模，」 韋德打了一個哈欠，「 對了！我得去接霍普放學了！」他輕快的跳下座位，踏著小碎步離開辦公室。  
「法外，為什麼我還沒把這白癡炒魷魚？」海登問。  
「他讓我想起了某個惹事能力不相上下的傢伙。 」金髮女牛仔聳聳肩：「你們就像在玩俄羅斯轉盤，如果沒在這局被爆頭，就能贏得所有的賭金。」  
  
當韋德到學校時，一個拉美裔女人正站在校門口等候。「內森先生托我來接霍普。」西蒙說：「他說如果你來了也沒關係，我們可以一起回家。」  
內特沒跟他說過這件事。韋德感到一股寒意傳遍全身:「免了。如果他不信任我帶他的女兒，我不來接她放學就是了。」  
西蒙的表情像是被揍了一拳。「他不是這個意思。」她憂慮的說：「他只是覺得...多一個人一起回家比較保險——」  
「妳就直說吧，他覺得我是個 **威脅** 。」  
「韋德！」霍普衝上前來，一把撲抱住韋德的腰。  
「嘿。」韋德伸手摸摸小孩的頭。  
「怎麼了？韋德，你看起來很傷心，發生什麼事了？」  
「西蒙之後會來接妳回家。」  
「為什麼？你不能來接我了嗎？」  
西蒙無奈的搖了搖頭，讓他們走在前面，她墊後。一路上韋德都感覺的到她的視線。  
  
回到家後，韋德打開他的交換日記留下一排髒話。  
  
  
****  
他確定只是某個小地方出錯了，但那隻愚蠢的蟲就是抓不出來。黑髮工程師煩躁的看著一排排程式碼，突來的門鈴聲打斷了他的思緒。他跳起身，怒氣沖沖的打開門瞪著來人。  
「鍛造者，你的調查進度如何？」  
「鎖鏈。一切就跟我回報過的一樣，我有我的工作要做，不是你的全職僱員！」  
「我跟他還沒有和好。」  
鍛造者愣了一下，內特看起來相當憔悴。他想起多米諾以前對這男人做的比喻，一艘瀕臨解體的戰艦。在情緒失控跟傾聽老友之間他選擇後者。「你們談過了嗎？」  
「在我們鬧翻之後？沒有。霍普給了我們倆交換日記，但我不知道該寫什麼。韋德只寫了⋯」內特頓了頓：「發洩性情緒用語。」  
「你們解鎖了新成就， 讓七歲女兒替你排解跟男友的糾紛。」內特瞪了他一眼，鍛造者抓了抓臉：「喝點咖啡？你幾天沒睡了？」  
內特低下頭，有一瞬間卸下武裝:「謝謝。」  
工程師抓起茶几上一包開封過的咖啡豆，打開爐火煮水：「聽說詹姆斯跑去替你做情侶諮商？ 沒成效嗎？」  
「你說呢？」  
沒想到那高傲的醫生也有失敗的時候。如果不是因為他的同伴正陷入愁雲慘霧中，鍛造者一定會大笑出聲。「你應該把你的計畫告訴威爾遜，畢竟那也跟他相關。」  
「不行，不能增加風險。」  
「你應該多信任你身邊的人，而不是只想靠自己完成所有任務。」  
「不，鍛造者，不是那樣⋯」內特抬起頭，眼神陰暗：「我不想韋德被牽扯進來。這些麻煩歸根究底是因我而起， **只有我** 需要承擔解決跟失敗的責任。」  
「我還是那一句話：你應該信任其他人，不是每個人都像你一樣經歷過地獄，但不代表他們不能承受壓力。」     
另一個聲音從後方悶悶的響起:「鍛造者，你煮了咖啡？」  
 鍛造者皺起臉,小聲碎念:「該死的，他什麼時候可以不要對咖啡這麼敏感⋯」  
一個男人站在房門口，只穿著一條長褲，剛睡醒的白金髮胡亂翹著，赤裸的上身讓曖昧紅印一覽無遺。內特揚起一邊眉毛，鍛造者跳起來:「詹姆斯，先回去睡⋯」  
「沒什麼，不過是乙醛累積加上麩醯胺酸分泌過量⋯薩摩斯？你來得正好，我覺得你得去檢查腦袋，我有充分理由懷疑⋯」  
「詹姆斯，拜託，」鍛造者試圖用身體擋住內特的視線：「先回房間好嗎？至少穿上上衣⋯」  
「你沒有權力要求我幹嘛！」布萊德利甩開對方的手，像隻炸毛的貓：「我還沒跟你算亂煮咖啡的帳⋯我的咖啡不是給你這種低俗腦袋喝的！」  
「噢是嗎？」鍛造者交疊手臂，譏諷的說：「所以你就可以用我的熱水？睡我的床鋪？」  
「別把基本生理需求跟污衊我的精神強化品相提並論！」  
「那依然沒有改變你在佔用我房子的事實！」  
  
那個宿醉的醫生愣了愣。鍛造者也嚇到了。  
  
「你們兩個，去房間解決一下。」內特沉聲說，  
「啊⋯呃，對，抱歉。」鍛造者垂下肩膀，半拖半拉的將布萊德利帶回房間，後者沒有掙扎，但氣勢洶洶地抱怨：「你會為說出這句話付出代價！鍛造者！總有一天我會將你餵給我的實驗室！」  
  
房門猛地關上了，但隔著那片門板依然能隱約聽見安撫夾雜親吻聲。內特將臉埋在手裡，突然可以同理霍普的心情。過了十分鐘，鍛造者獨自從房間走出來，棕色臉龐泛起淡淡紅暈。  
「佔用？」內特面無表情的說。  
「我在錯誤時機說了錯話...」夏安族男人心虛地移開眼神。「我已經道歉了。」  
「你們什麼時候開始同居的？」  
「聖誕節前⋯」鍛造者乾笑幾聲:「鎖鏈，別擔心我們，我們都會在掐住彼此脖子後好好道歉——老天！這段期間修補我跟他的關係比我修補的程式碼還多。」  
「我很羨慕你，鍛造者。每次我想修補我跟韋德的關係，都只會讓事情變得更糟。」內特看著手上的咖啡杯：「我試著⋯讓韋德理解我的想法，但我們太不相同了。」  
「你在戰場上很精明，在情場上卻完全相反。」鍛造者哼道：「跟多米諾交往後沒有讓你有任何長進嗎?」  
不，韋德比多米諾還難纏百倍，內特想，韋德在聽懂他的計劃後依然會搞破壞，理由跟大局無關，單純只是不想順著他的意。  
「先跟威爾遜談談，你怎麼知道他會不合作？」  
「韋德總有一天得知道，」內特固執的說：「但以現在的狀況，他知道的越少——」  
鍛造者舉起手打斷他的話。「等等，我攔截到新通話了。」他戴上耳機，接著臉色發白了：「老天。鎖鏈，你現在就得行動！」  
  
  
  
****  
「威⋯威爾遜先生⋯」鮑伯結巴的說，試著讓自己在咖啡店的座位上縮的小小的。  
「我不想知道你最近躲去哪裡，我只要知道一件事⋯」韋德一把揪住鮑伯的領口，咬牙切齒：「你的情報是怎麼回事？ 如果紛爭已經死了，那你之前都是在耍我嗎？」  
服務生快步朝他們走來：「先生，需要幫忙嗎？」她向鮑伯投了一個擔憂的眼神：「需要幫忙報警嗎？」  
「沒事，我們只是在談生意！ 」韋德瞪了她一眼:「這是服務該有的態度嗎？我會給你們店負評！」  
服務生臭著臉走開後，韋德偏了偏頭：「所以？」  
鮑伯嚥了口口水：「威爾遜先生⋯ 這件事很複雜⋯請讓我⋯」他顫抖著從隨身的包裡拿出一張白紙跟一隻筆。  
「我知道了！有人正在監視你，所以你要用超級機密—— 」韋德及時打住，清了清喉嚨：「不管你要用什麼方式，都給我快一點！」  
鮑伯開始在紙上寫起字來。  
  
_我被威脅⋯_  
  
筆沒有墨水了。  
「我現在捅你一刀你會用血寫下來嗎？」  
鮑伯可憐兮兮的回望著他，像隻被踹了一腳的小狗。韋德嘆了口氣：「OK，別尿褲子，我只是他媽的開個玩笑，留在原地。」他起身走向那個正準備走下樓的服務生。  
「幹嘛？」服務生瞪了他一眼，像是即將把水瓶砸在他臉上。  
「借我一枝筆。不然我會寫兩次負評。」韋德的一般感應正在發癢——如果他有這種東西的話——總之，有些東西不對勁。他偏了偏頭，絕對不是在偷看服務生的內衣肩帶，一聲破裂聲隨即響起，他看到不遠處的水杯被擊的粉碎。一串字詞在他腦中像彈幕似的跳出來。  
狙擊槍。殺手。操。  
韋德踹倒一張桌子，接著趴到地上，動作一氣呵成。這張桌子的角度可以擋住殺手的狙擊嗎？  
  
第二顆子彈劃過木桌邊緣，在地板上打出一個洞。看起來不會。該死的。  
  
「狙擊手！找掩護！」韋德對著服務生叫道，她白著臉蹲下身子， 其他顧客也反應過來了，紛紛躲到桌子下，尖叫聲此起彼落。      
「恐攻?」  
「我們死定了！」  
「這是神的懲罰，我們應該欣然接受⋯」一個老人悠悠的說著，一個男人罵道：「閉嘴！我還有小孩要養！」  
「我還有房貸要繳！」  
不知道誰弄掉了零錢包，零錢在地上嘩啦啦的灑了一地。有個人抱著頭想撿，但他的女友緊抓著他的手不放。太好了，現在有一堆人可以替他擋子彈了。韋德趁亂移動到另一張桌子下，找到縮成一團的鮑伯。「鮑伯！」他嘶聲說:「那個他媽的殺手是誰派來的？九頭蛇？」  
「我不知道...」鮑伯哭喪著臉，全身顫抖:「這種事我做不來⋯我幹不下去了!」  
「那是什麼意思？」  
「抱歉⋯威爾遜先生，我很抱歉⋯」鮑伯搖搖晃晃的站起身。  
「鮑伯！你這白癡！回來！」  
鮑伯走向窗口，但下一刻就被人撲倒在地。韋德壓在他身上，背部暴露在外。他等著子彈打在身上，等著灼熱的痛感跟鮮血迸發而出。  
一秒，兩秒⋯⋯  
什麼也沒發生。遠方傳來一陣警笛聲。他大起膽子轉頭看向對面的大樓，那裡沒有任何人影，婊子養的。  
  
注意到攻擊停下後，其他人也陸陸續續移動了。  
「我們需要等警察⋯」那個服務生猶豫的說，但已經有人開始跑下樓了，場面立刻陷入一片混亂。韋德抓著鮑伯的手臂：「快走！」  
「可是⋯警察應該會需要調查⋯」  
「你在說笑嗎？鮑伯？你是一個九頭蛇，你的臉上就寫著我超有嫌疑的，你以為警察會輕易放過你嗎？」  
鮑伯臉色發白，跟著韋德衝下樓。一樓已經聚集了大批人群跟警察，但他們還是順利地溜出封鎖線，連跑了好幾個巷弄才停下來，沒有人追上來。  
「威爾遜先生！」  
韋德轉頭，鮑伯戰戰兢兢的看著他，像是終於下定決心：「我還沒跟你說的情報是——」  
「停。你現在要說出來的東西會讓我爆頭嗎?我可沒有第二顆頭可以長出來。」  
鮑伯的勇氣瞬間消失了，像一顆洩了氣的氣球。「可⋯可是⋯您的情報⋯？」  
「你寫一封信，或是用鳥屎排一個摩斯密碼什麼的給我都可以。還有最重要的⋯」  
「是的先生？」  
韋德慎重的拍了拍他的肩：「別隨便死了，你唯一可以有的死法是被我踹進歐洛都因*的火山口。」  
「好。」即使鮑伯不知道對方在說什麼，但對方彆扭的關心依然讓他感激的直點頭：「威爾遜先生，您也一樣⋯路上小心。」  
  
  
  
****  
韋德不記得自己是怎麼到家的。一路上他的右耳都在嗡嗡作響， 牆壁似乎隨時都會穿出人臉或是槍口。當他想起還沒接霍普放學時幾乎要跳出月台，下一秒才想起西蒙會幫忙。即使他拒絕承認，但內特的做法才是對的，該死的。韋德・威爾遜你又把自己攪和進什麼麻煩了?他在走廊上自怨自艾一番，才去按西蒙的門鈴。  
  
「韋德？你感冒了嗎？你的臉色好糟⋯」霍普擔憂的看著他。  
「我很好，霍普。妳刷過牙了嗎？我來烤一些小甜餅，我快餓死了——」  
「韋德，你把你的手機放進烤箱裡了。」  
「喔！呃，這個⋯我在做性能測試！妳知道，測試科技產品能不能承受高溫那類的⋯」  
「韋德，我打給爹地，但他一直沒有接我的電話。」  
「⋯他只是在工作，甜心，先回房間好嗎？」把霍普趕回她的房間後，韋德把手機從烤箱拿出來，盯著內特的號碼，他嘆了口氣，慎重的按下通話鍵。內特沒有接。  
「也許他正忙著出庭什麼的⋯等等！有個人一定會知道他去哪了！」他撥通了另一個號碼：「嘿！多米諾！妳的前男友可好？幹嘛？為什麼我不能打來？這是公開號碼！妳是不是偷偷在他的辦公桌上畫小雨傘？喂？我還沒說完！妳以為妳是誰啊！」韋德忿恨瞪著手機螢幕，試著忽略胸口不斷湧上來的不安。  
  
門外傳來鑰匙開鎖的聲音。內特站在門口，一臉疲憊，西裝沾上塵土，完全沒了平日一絲不苟的模樣。「你去了哪裡？」韋德問，如果他的聲音有任何顫抖絕對是錯覺。  
「事務所。」內特小心的打量著他，「你還好嗎？」  
「那是什麼意思？我好得不能再好了——」韋德聞到對方身上一股鐵鏽味，全身緊繃起來：「等等⋯」  
「爹地？」霍普從她的房間裡探出頭問。不等內特回答，韋德用力將對方推進房間。  
「霍普，先回房間。」  
「爹地怎麼了嗎？」  
「我晚點跟妳解釋！」  
韋德用力關上房門，將額頭靠在門上。  
「韋德，冷靜。」內特伸出手抓住韋德的肩膀，將男人轉過來面朝自己，再收合起雙臂。  
「我要怎麼他媽的冷靜！」  
內特沒有回答，只是繼續抱著他。韋德可以感覺對方的心跳聲就跟自己一樣紊亂，內特溫熱的氣息混著血味、煙硝味、跟苦橙古龍水。不是最好的安神氣味，但他的確因此慢慢冷靜下來。  
「好一點沒？」  
韋德伸手回抱對方，小心摸索起來——背脊肉、肩胛骨、脊椎，別摸屁股雖然他真的很想摸，側腰、腹部⋯終於，在腹部左側他找到一處濕潤。「內特？」  
內特將他推開，扯開自己的西裝外套，白襯衫染上斑斑血紅。「那不是我的血。」  
韋德撩起對方的襯衫，鬆了口氣。「你殺掉了誰？」他半開玩笑的問，但這句話說出口後卻變得意外沈重。  
 白髮男人欲言又止，最後避開眼神，反問：「你今天過得如何？」  
「呃，」韋德頓了頓，提槍擊案等於承認自己又跟九頭蛇見面，他不想在這種時候跟對方吵架。他少見的結巴起來：「老樣子⋯在事務所上班⋯   」  
「沒事就好。」內特沒再追問，笨拙地穿上外套遮住染血的區塊，往門邊移動：「我去⋯跟霍普說晚安。」  
韋德專注的看著牆壁。「幸好你沒事。」他對著牆壁說，聲音微乎其微。  
內特停下動作，看著門板：「你也是。」

 

 

  
TBC.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註釋：  
> *歐洛都因（Orodruin）:英國作家托爾金(J. R. R. Tolkien)的奇幻小說裡摧毀魔戒的火山


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回來了！很抱歉隔這麼久才更新，這幾個月我因為在忙畢業論文，完全沒心力更文。而雖然上次我說劇情都理完了...我錯了，在我回來繼續寫這篇文時發現了無限個需要修補跟改動的地方，還狂爆字數（抱頭)，下一章也很可能會繼續爆下去otz 因為現在的分段對我而言是很重要的設計，所以我不會再分出新章節，只會努力完成這幾章巨型怪物。非常非常感謝每一個支持、收藏、kudos、跟留言的人！QwQ

****  
「內特有跟你們說他的調查進度嗎？」  
「什麼調查？」鼬鼠疲憊的看著他的同事。對方從早上開始就以各種雞皮蒜毛的廢話打斷他工作，從「喬許布洛林真的在instagram上賣內褲？ 」、「你是不是正在偷看黃片」到「我的胯下有點癢」，算了算已經超過三十次了，鼬鼠原本正要爆發，但韋德的表情難得帶上幾分嚴肅，因此他忍下翻白眼的衝動，捏了捏鼻樑：「德斯普林？他不是已經委託我們調查了嗎？如果他不信任我們幹嘛還做委託？」  
「⋯認真說來，他的確沒有『親自』委託X事務所調查，」韋德不自在的乾咳幾聲：「但要不是他每次都一副要將自己搞死的模樣，多米諾還需要在他背後動手動腳嗎——不是說我覺得這很OK，只有我可以跟內特用背後式玩！但內特知道我們在調查，卻還是在實踐他媽的自我犧牲情節！」  
「呃，你的意思是， 」鼬鼠揉了揉額角，試著從這段混亂發言擷取資訊：「德斯普林私下追查案子，也沒跟你說調查進展？你們為什麼不交換情報？如果是你我還可以理解，但我以為德斯普林是公私分明的成熟大人⋯」  
「成熟大人是什麼意思？阿鼬！ 我才是這段關係中成熟的那一個！ 」韋德伸出一根指控的食指： 「內特只是長了老臉，他就是個小心眼幼稚鬼！我不過是領養了一隻九頭蛇標籤的寵物，他就覺得我會跟九頭蛇暢談世足賽中的球隊勝率——」  
「九頭蛇？」模仿大師的聲音在他身後冒出。  
  
該死的！小模為什麼不能裝聾作啞到下班？韋德忍下將那個骷髏臉塞進廢紙簍裡的衝動，舉起手作了一個和平的手勢：「OK各位，我現在有件事情要宣佈，請大家保持一個輕鬆、愉快的心情，冷靜聽我解釋⋯」  
「威爾遜你他媽的跟九頭蛇有關係？」海登吼道。  
「聽我解釋！」  
「我可以解釋！」鼬鼠突然開口：「我也在場，那是場意外⋯」  
「意外？」海登懷疑的問。  
韋德雙手捧著臉頰，驚嘆道：「阿鼬，我對你刮目相看，從沒想過你這麼講義氣⋯」  
「呃，」鼬鼠清了清喉嚨，滑動他的辦公椅遠離穿著紅色帽T的男人：「記得有次我跟韋德去調查吉恩・羅倫的倉庫嗎？那裡什麼鬼線索也沒有，但我們遇到一個膽小到連自己的槍都拿不好的笨蛋，他以為我們要舉報他所以主動提供了九頭蛇的情報⋯但問他要不要交換情報都是韋德一人的主意！跟我完全沒有關係！」  
韋德抓起桌上ㄧ只Funko公仔朝鼬鼠扔，但被對方閃了過去。  
  
「夠了！威爾遜！這就是為什麼你從不告訴我們你的線人是誰？」海登猙獰的說：「你把我們的調查進度賣給他媽的九頭蛇？」  
韋德雙手抱胸，振振有詞：「一、他只是一個無名小卒，根本沒什麼危害性——二、我沒有『賣掉』我們的調查進度，他也要給我九頭蛇的情報，那叫做『合作』！」  
「是嗎？那告訴我，目前為止你的線人給過任何有用的情報嗎？那些紛爭的情報全是鬼扯！他大可以為了升遷隨便打發你——」  
 「噢拜——託——如果他真的有照九頭蛇的話去做，也不會在我們上次見面時差點被狙擊手打成蜂窩！」  
  
全辦公室都靜默了下來。珊迪手上的不鏽鋼茶杯掉了下來，匡啷啷在地面上滾動。  
  
海登率先開口：「威爾遜⋯如果你真的被九頭蛇盯上，我現在就把你踢出事務所！」  
「你怎麼不去操你自己！」  
「老大，冷靜點。」  法外說。「韋德是我們的一員，九頭蛇跟我們的案情相關，無論如何我們都不能放著這件事不管。」  
海登轉頭瞪著金髮女人：「伊內茲，是什麼讓妳覺得我一定要處理這個爛攤子？X事務所還有很多不用丟腦袋也可以賺錢的案子！」  
「因為我認識的X探員不是那種那種遇到危機就逃走的膽小鬼，更不是會丟下朋友不管的混帳。」  
「很好。」海登陰暗的說，雙手重重的拍在辦公桌上。「鼬鼠，給我畢肖普的最新追查進度；模仿大師，比對紛爭的每個官方死亡紀錄；珊迪，整理最近九頭蛇的新聞；法外，確認吉恩・羅倫的警方調查記錄是否有更新——」    
「我呢？我的工作是什麼！」韋德大叫。  
「滾出辦公室，那就是對案情最大的幫助了。」  
「太棒了！」韋德用力鼓掌：「我隨時有被爆頭的危機，我的上司還叫我滾出辦公室，真是人道的公司！」  
模仿大師回道：「你男友是天殺的特種軍人，叫他過來接你。」  
韋德想起內特襯衫上的血，他不知道對方正在搞什麼 ，也不想讓自己的垃圾事再增加對方的負擔，他虧欠內特太多了。「不，」 他縮起肩膀，悶悶地說：「我自己搞定。」  
「如果你被自己的固執搞死，我不會出席你的葬禮。」那個骷髏臉說。  
韋德沒理他。「鼬鼠，我之前送你的禮物在哪？」  
「你除了麻煩還有送過我什麼禮物嗎？別亂動我的抽屜！」鼬鼠抱怨著，卻無法阻止韋德翻找他的座位。「呃⋯韋德？你確定你要帶那東西回家？」  
「緊急情況，阿鼬。」韋德盯著手裡的左輪手槍，一臉嚴肅。「緊急情況。」      
  
  
  
****  
韋德很快就後悔帶槍回家了。  
  
「呃！ 這只是玩具⋯BB槍！」他笨拙的將槍塞進牛仔褲後側口袋裡。霍普兩手叉著腰，眼神嚴厲。韋德從不知道一個七歲小孩也可以擁有殺人瞪視，也許他該控管對方平常看的影片頻道分級了。他露出討好的笑容：「我回來了？」  
「你們有在寫日記嗎？」那孩子質問。  
  
從她身後半掩的大門間，韋德看到餐桌上的外賣餐盒，跟坐在桌旁的高大人影。他瞪大了眼，朝著那人影喊道：「世界末日到了嗎？你居然準時回家！而且⋯你現在是在寫日記嗎？」  
  
內特黑著臉正襟危坐，右手緊握著一枝鉛筆，金屬義肢手心下緊壓著一本薄薄的日記本。  
  
「爹地必須要在晚餐時間前完成他的交換日記！」霍普宣布。  
  
這景象太過荒謬，幾乎能讓他拋開被同事集體霸凌跟生命威脅的緊張感。韋德摸了摸下巴，難以克制嘴角的上揚：「被自己女兒教訓的感覺怎麼樣？內特？」  
霍普轉頭瞪他：「韋德，你也要重寫你的日記！髒話不能算交換日記！」  
「妳看了我的日記？」韋德驚叫，一把搶過她手上的日記本，撕下髒話那頁揉成一團。「霍普！那是我們的日記本！妳不能侵略你的監護人跟監護人同居人的隱私！」  
  
為什麼他都不會咬到舌頭。內特暗暗想著，也許下次可以教霍普在家裡說「閉嘴」，閉嘴不算髒話。  
  
霍普瞪著韋德，像個嚴格的家教：「反正我都看到了，韋德！你也要重寫你的日記！不然不准吃晚飯！」  
「好吧！如果妳這麼堅持的話，甜心。」韋德拿出他的蠟筆畫了幾個歪扭的圈。  
「這不是文字。」霍普皺著眉，比著那些圓。  
「這是歐茲王國的文字，桃樂絲。」  
「什麼是歐茲王國？」  
「學校沒教妳綠野仙蹤？算了，妳爹地動筆了嗎？」  
霍普回頭叫道：「爹地？」  白髮男人悶哼一聲，像座山似的聞風不動。  
  
時間一分一秒的過去，韋德看了看冷掉的外賣餐盒，感覺胃部正在悲慘的萎縮。「霍普，」他可憐兮兮的說：「妳不能用晚餐逼迫我跟你爸寫這種作業，而且看看妳爸，他光靠固執就能存活，哪需要吃飯睡覺上廁所⋯」 身邊的人突然遞來了日記本 。韋德感到胃部瞬間多了好幾塊鉛塊。內特寫了什麼？伴侶關係分析文？道德感訓？邪教教條？他忐忑的翻開日記，白淨的書頁上只寫了短短一句話。  
  
_今晚一起看愛情限時簽＊？_  
  
即使思考方式跳脫如韋德也無法理解那句話什麼意思。他忍不住脫口而出：「這他媽是什麼意思？——抱歉，霍普，不是故意的。」  
內特沒回答，只是疲憊的將臉埋在雙手裡，像是已經說盡千言萬語。  
霍普瞪著那本日記：「爹地，那是什麼意思？這不是交換日記。你們應該要寫下自己的心情！」  
「霍普，」內特抬起頭，無奈的說：「我們會對話，不需要用這種方式。」  
「你們沒有！」 霍普氣鼓鼓的說，「從我開學到現在，你們都假裝看不見對方！」  
「這個嘛，我們會做一些日常問候。」韋德積極的補充：「像是早安，滾開，你把垃圾倒在我的西裝外套上了⋯」  
「那不算！」  
「我們會對話，只是需要一點時間。」內特安撫著她：「我們正在努力。」  
霍普皺著眉頭。「真的？」  
「我不會對妳說謊，小傢伙。」  
  
好吧，那完完全全是謊言了，真是模範家長。但為了晚飯韋德也顧不了那麼多了。他故作開朗的應和：「對啊，我們正在努力！就像詹姆斯·柯登*在大明星加持下努力讓節目冷場一樣——」  
內特嘆了口氣：「⋯韋德。」  
「幹嘛？他的確完美的讓節目都冷場了！即使有萊恩・雷諾斯加持也冷掉了！」  
霍普終於笑了出來，但隨即又端起嚴肅的臉：「好吧！我相信你們⋯但你們一定要和好。」  
「好。」  
「好。」  
「很好。」霍普點點頭，那個紅髮女孩伸手抓住養父的手，將他帶往沙發一側：「爹地坐這裡，然後——」她另一隻手抓住韋德的手，將他安排在內特隔壁的位子：「韋德坐這裡。」  
「呃，現在的氣溫真的不適合跟肌肉壯漢擠在一塊⋯」韋德看了看霍普的表情：「好啦！別用這種眼神看我！我接受挑戰就是了！」他勉為其難的坐到白髮男人隔壁，努力讓自己看起來一臉不爽。  
「謝謝。」內特低聲說。  
「要謝就去謝你的女兒，她是現場唯一在認真拯救我們的屁股的人。」韋德壓低音量回道。  
「對。但要解決現在的情況，我們兩人都要負起責任。」  
「沒錯，所以別再擺出『我是我們之中最理性』的嘴臉——」  
「那你也不用裝成『我是我們之中最瘋狂的一方』——」  
「你們又在吵架了嗎？」霍普拿著餐盒走了過來。  
「沒有。」內特保證道。  
「沒事隊長！一切都很好！」韋德向霍普誇張地揮手。  
  
他們沈默下來，六人行*影集裡的罐頭笑聲讓這份沈默更加難以忍受。為什麼內特早回家？為了監視可能與罪犯勾結的同居者嗎？韋德及時咽回這句話，改成一句漫無目的的問句：「為什麼是看愛情限時簽？我以為和好時看恐怖片才是傳統！」  
「⋯真的有這種傳統？」內特回道，他的聲音聽起來沒有一點諷刺。韋德轉過頭，對方的藍色獨眼帶著真切的困惑。真他媽想念這個，內特通常不會被他的垃圾話迷惑，但當他真的如此時，那短暫流露的單純總讓韋德想用騎乘式跟他打砲。  
  
「沒，我也不知道和好要看什麼片。」他乾巴巴的說，試著裝出一個敷衍的笑容。  
也許有一天，內特會受夠韋德的屁話，看穿他的偽裝下一無可取，並就此離開。因為沒有人會想把一生都耗在一個永遠無法治癒的麻煩身上。至少在這場戲中他還可以光明正大的坐在內特身邊，假裝他們還像幾個星期前那樣緊貼大腿而不會感到尷尬。  
  
「如果你想看恐怖片，我們可以找一部來看。」內特認真的說。  
「不用，我們可以直接連Netflix看最近的熱門片——我打賭你連netflix and chill*是什麼都不知道吧？」韋德還想繼續講下去，但內特的動作突然僵住了，於是他也停下來，順著對方的眼神看過去：霍普拿著吃完的餐盒，一副準備離開客廳的模樣。感受到監護人們的視線，她瞪大眼，不自在的說：「我吃飽了，要去寫作業⋯」  
「我知道，就去吧。」內特對著她露出一個小小的微笑。  
「好⋯只是⋯我不在時你們也要好好相處，不可以吵架！」  
韋德也擠出一個笑容對她點點頭，但心臟卻像個演唱會上的歌迷般狂跳。哄騙女兒用的戲結束了，現在該怎麼辦？在霍普的房門關上後，他慌張的想拉開與內特的距離，但內特搶先抓住了他的手。銀髮男人的眼神滿溢著不安跟渴望。  
  
客廳突然變得太熱了。  
  
通常這種時候韋德總要說幾句黃色雙關語，但現在的他竟失去言語能力，像第一次接吻的青少年似的不知所措。這幾乎不算是吻，只是嘴唇表皮的輕觸。內特小心地前進，像是害怕動作太大他會逃走似的。這讓韋德感到半是受辱，半是被看透的煩躁，為了表示對方大錯特錯，他伸手抓住內特的下巴用力加深這個吻。在接收到韋德的信號後， 內特的舌頭開始熱切的回吻。他們抓住彼此的臉，交纏著腿，勉強在狹窄的沙發上維持平衡。  
韋德輕喘地說：「我在你嘴裡嚐到春捲的味道。」  
「而你嚐起來像河粉。」  
「呵，下次記得買塔可攤外賣，我希望你嚐起來像莎莎醬——」  
內特用一個深吻打斷他，他們的胯下灼熱難耐，耳裡只聽得見彼此的喘息聲。  
「去臥室？還是就在這裡？」韋德問，他的聲音微乎其微，像是許願又像祈禱。  
內特的雙手撐在韋德臉的兩側，眉頭緊鎖像個小型漩渦，「事情變得很糟，」他的聲音粗啞著：「你可能受傷⋯我不能冒險失去你。」     
「嘿，大個子，事情什麼時候不糟了？」韋德想抽出他的手彈彈那個漩渦，但他的手正卡在內特的二頭肌跟抱枕之間：「 我前天差點被兩顆子彈打穿腦袋。」他看了看對方毫無訝異的眼神，語調冷了下來：「你早就知道了。」  
「對。」  
「你不覺得這太不公平了？ 你什麼都知道了我卻像個在迷霧裡打轉的白癡？對，你沒有開口叫我幫忙，但我們不是搭擋嗎？我不希望只有你看顧我⋯ 」韋德頓了頓：「這對你不公平。」他感到眼角變的有些濕潤——該死的，他的男子氣概岌岌可危。  
內特的表情軟化了，甚至有些不知所措。「我不介意。」他柔聲說：「韋德，如果可以，我希望你永遠都不需要面對我的敵人⋯等一切都結束我就會告訴你——」  
「那都是狗屎，你要怎麼一人完成這一切！」  
「我——」  
內特的手機響了起來，他從韋德身上移開，接起手機。韋德看到內特的眼神變了，帶上一股暴戾跟陰冷。「事務所打來的？」對方掛掉電話後，他諷刺地問，ㄧ股熟悉的怒火又重新點燃。  
內特沒有回答，只是站起身開始穿外套。「留在這裡等我回來。韋德。不要開門，連窗子也不要開。」  
「去你媽的內特。你乾脆用水管膠把我綁起來算了？我不需要你替我決定一切！」  
內特停下腳步，轉過身望著他：「你不是想合作？那就合作一點。留在家裡，我回來就把一切都告訴你。」  
「提醒你，你的信用額度快要負值了，而且不只是你的卡。」  
「外面有殺手。那個對你開了兩槍的殺手。」  
「那你呢？殺手要殺我就不會殺你？」  
「就我所知，的確如此。」  
「那是什麼爛結論！你能不能至少替你女兒想想？我可不想霍普再見到你的時候是一口棺材！」  
這句話成功讓男人停下腳步。內特轉過頭，「替我看好霍普。」    
「你就只有這句話要說了嗎？」  
「拜託。」  
那句話沒能澆熄韋德的怒火，只是讓他更加暴怒。「 **你唯一向我說拜託的事情是叫我在你去送死的時候照顧你女兒？** 操你的！內特！」  
  
但內特繼續往前走，出了門，這次他一次也沒有回頭。韋德站在原地，感到胸口有些冰冷，他轉頭看著霍普房間的方向，他不知道剛才的爭吵有多大聲，而霍普又會對他們有多失望。  
但這整件事情最糟糕的是，韋德的腦中開始不斷重複播放著內特離開的景象，那高大、固執的背影，像是再也不會轉身歸來。而內特還有臉叫他在家裡等待？  
「 **操你的，內特。** 」他低喃著。

 

****  
西蒙，他們的好鄰居西蒙，總是隨傳隨到、聽到他們的呼喚就開門，即使看到韋德毫無理由的衝進她家也不會報警。  
「威爾遜先生？發生什——」  
韋德繞過她，直直走向客廳的窗戶，拉開窗簾、打開窗戶，一躍而下，動作一氣呵成。  
他聽見西蒙的尖叫聲、風聲在耳邊呼嘯，夾雜著一點槍聲——他又有幻覺了？  
他不偏不倚摔在一樓的垃圾箱裡。  
一桿進洞！  
韋德爬出濕軟的垃圾袋堆，看到內特搭的那輛計程車正因為紅燈停在前方路口。 他衝往路邊另一台正在休息的計程車，直接拉開車門鑽進去。那個印度裔司機因為他的入侵而驚叫出聲。  
「跟著前方那輛車！」韋德對著他叫道。  
那個司機邊發抖邊轉動方向盤。「告訴我你不是正捲入幫派糾紛還什麼的，先生，我差點被你嚇到尿褲子。」  
「別感到丟臉，伙計，尿褲子也是我的日常之一。」  
  
  
****  
內特的計程車停在城市邊緣的舊街區。韋德下了車， 卻四處不見對方的人影。他往一條小巷走，沒多久，一隻有力的手就抓住他的臂膀。  
「你為什麼會在這裡？」內特緊抓著他的肩，惡狠狠的瞪著他。  
韋德聳肩，甩開對方的掌握：「來不及了！幹嘛？你想用什麼未來科技把我傳送回家嗎？」  
「你把霍普單獨留在家？」  
「操，你最好別跟我提這個。」韋德惡聲說：「你是先出門的那一個！只要我們現在叫車回家，霍普什麼都不會發現——」  
「不行。」內特斬釘截鐵地打斷他，抽出手機發了一通訊息。「跟緊我。」  
  
韋德嚥下一句到嘴邊的髒話，跟著白髮男人走過一棟棟舊樓房。一個人影正在一間便利商店前等待。「威爾遜先生⋯？」那個人影一看到他，立刻像株含羞草似的縮起身子。 「德斯普林先生，這是您給我的懲罰嗎？這跟當初說好的不一樣！」鮑伯悲慘的望著內特，在後者沒有回答後變得更加驚慌。  
韋德來回看著兩人。「我的幻覺好像變更嚴重了，內特。」他的語調帶上幾分壓抑的狂躁 ：「我記得有人之前才因為我跟九頭蛇來往而大發脾氣，結果你在幹什麼？虛偽的控制狂？你是什麼時候跟鮑伯當好朋友的？」  
「沒時間解釋了。」內特面無表情的打斷他，轉頭問鮑伯：「幾個？」  
「兩個，一個在前門，另一個在後門。」  
「都有槍？」  
「對⋯」  
「你負責前門那個，我跟韋德負責另一個。」  
「不不不！我不需要你替我做決定。」韋德插嘴道：「我跟鮑伯一組。」他在內特的瞪視下擠出一個燦爛的笑容：「幹嘛？親愛的？我記得你的時間不是很緊？還不快挪動你的屁股幹活！」  
  
他們在目標的樓房前跟內特分開，韋德跟鮑伯從正門走進那棟半廢棄的老舊公寓，一路上都沒遇到半個人，走廊上的緊急照明燈忽明忽暗。「威爾遜先生⋯我很抱歉⋯」鮑伯跟在韋德身後囁嚅著。  
「狙擊手的事情你也參與了？」韋德說，努力讓自己聽起來像電影裡的殺人魔，那種最兇殘、最冷酷的那一種。  
「不！狙擊手的事情我真的不知道！」不管他有沒有成功，那對鮑伯都非常有效，對方發出一聲像是老鼠被踩到尾巴的怪聲，哀求道：「拜託，請聽我解釋⋯」  
韋德停下腳步，雙手抱胸。「好，說阿！我聽著呢。」  
鮑伯低下頭，一手絞扭著衣角：「呃⋯這很複雜⋯總之我們第一次合作那一次⋯」  
「對，合作，真是絕妙的好主意。 我當初就該直接將你送警局⋯ 」韋德小聲碎念。  
「什麼？」  
「沒事！你繼續！」  
「我們開始合作的一週後，一個裝著金屬臂的可怕男人威脅我，叫我給您假情報⋯」  
韋德猛地轉身，驚駭的瞪大眼：「內特威脅你給我假情報？」  
「不是！」  
「他沒有威脅你你就乖乖聽他的話？我有教你可以亂吃陌生人給你的便便嗎？」  
「我不是那個意思！」 鮑伯慌亂地搖頭，欲哭無淚。但他還沒來得及做出其他解釋，就被一個怒吼聲打斷。  
「他媽的在吵什麼？」他們前面的那扇門打開了，一個男人走了出來，渾身上下都帶著小混混的氣質，魁梧的像隻犀牛。  
「晚安安！你來得正好！這位老兄有事找你！」韋德將鮑伯推了出去。  
「什⋯什麼？」鮑伯慘白著臉 ，舉起雙手擋在胸前：「為什麼是我？」但那個犀牛男已經轉向他，滿臉兇惡：「嗯？你有事找我？最好別是什麼廢話，不然我會直接壓碎你的四肢。」「我⋯我⋯」鮑伯顫抖著，小步向後退：「其實⋯呃⋯我只是在想⋯呃⋯你有沒有興趣買保險？」  
「你他媽的在說什——」    
哐！  
犀牛男倒了下去，韋德手上拿著一個小型滅火器評論：「不太差，鮑伯，但你的臨場反應還要多加強。推銷保險？難怪他會大發脾氣。九頭蛇沒有教你怎麼欺敵嗎？」  
「他是最差勁的九頭蛇！」 一個尖銳的聲音叫道。韋德轉過頭，一個穿著家居服的圓潤女人出現在門口，雙手叉腰。  
「這間屋子裡的人還真多⋯」韋德喃喃說道。  
鮑伯不自在的抓了抓後頸：「那是我老婆⋯」  
「你老婆偷吃的口味真特別？」  
「我要跟你離婚！白癡！」鮑伯老婆怒氣沖沖地朝鮑伯走去，一把揪住他的領子：「這都是你的錯！你知道我的聖誕節怎麼度過的嗎？這裡甚至沒有有線電視可以看跨年節目！ 」  
「艾莉森⋯我⋯我這不是帶人來救妳了嗎？」鮑伯試著安撫她，但只換來更劇烈的肩膀搖晃。「一個有健保的工作！我的要求不多，只是要你做一個有健保的工作！結果看看你搞砸成什麼樣子！」  
  
「韋德。」內特從門邊探頭出來，比了比他身後另一個昏倒的流氓。「我們需要將他們綁起來。」  
  
雖然韋德還想看鮑伯怎麼被他老婆修理，但內特一副等著他將犀牛男拖過去的模樣，於是他不情願的抓著犀牛男的一條腿往屋裡走，嘴上一邊碎念：「我們現在在幹的不是犯罪嗎？倒不是說我會介意，只是這裡看起來沒什麼東西好偷⋯」  
「這些混混先綁架了鮑伯的妻子。」內特低聲說：「 鮑伯來家裡找你的那天，我在他身上發現一個竊聽器。畢肖普派人抓了他妻子來威脅他。所以我跟他做了一個交易，我幫他救人，他提供他的帳號讓鍛造者從後端紀錄調查畢肖普的IP位置。」  
「⋯畢肖普也有一條金屬臂？」韋德轉過頭看那個正在被老婆痛罵的畏縮男人。就像是有心電感應一般，鮑伯也剛好抬起頭對上他的眼。「對不起！威爾遜先生⋯」他慘兮兮的叫道：「我試著警告您！但他在我身上裝竊聽器，咖啡廳那次我真的不是故意不告訴您⋯⋯」  
  
韋德面無表情，雙手握拳的朝鮑伯大步走去，艾莉森試圖攔阻也被一把推開。鮑伯緊閉上眼，等待隨即而來的痛打。他知道自己這次大大的搞砸了，就算威爾遜先生要揍他也無可厚非。他沒有等到想像中的拳頭。  
  
韋德伸出一隻手，手心張開與地面垂直。「幸好你跟你老婆都還活著，那比較重要。」他平靜的說。  
鮑伯愣愣的看著那隻手。  
「幹嘛？見面不握手可不是正確的派對禮儀！」  
「您⋯您不生我的氣嗎？」  
「怎麼可能，你還是欠我一頓揍！換算成金錢還要加上每月利息，給我好好記著。」  
鮑伯伸出雙手握住韋德的手，點點淚水在眼眶中打轉：「我知道了，威爾遜先生，我會記住的。」  
「你還在磨蹭什麼？還不快帶你老婆跑路？」  
「是前妻！」艾莉森在鮑伯身後罵道：「離開這裡我們就離婚！蠢蛋！」  
  
確定鮑伯跟艾莉森搭上計程車後，韋德才轉身看著背後的人影。「你早就確定紛爭的情報是假的，但你完全不打算跟X事務所提。」他低聲說，雙手握緊成拳。  
「確認鮑伯給的假情報來源也讓我多花了時間。」內特冷淡的回道。  
「你在抱怨這個？」韋德大吼，抓住對方的衣領用力揮出一拳，他的第一拳正中下巴，但第二拳立刻就被擋下了。「你利用了鮑伯！你讓我跟X事務所被耍的團團轉！操！把每個人都當成棋子耍的感覺很爽吧？內特？」  
內特抓住他的雙手手腕阻止他繼續攻擊，咬牙說：「我不能冒多餘風險去改變我的計畫！」  
「不能冒多餘風險？」韋德冷笑：「更像是不能信任你自己以外的人。到底還有誰是你信任的？」  
「這不是信任的問題。」  
「這完全就是信任的問題！內特，你不信任我是因為我是個只會搞砸事情的瘋子嗎？」  
  
內特搖頭，眼神帶著讓韋德想嘔吐的悲傷：「韋德⋯我該怎麼做你才會改變這種想法？」  
韋德試圖踹對方的下體但沒成功，但至少這舉動讓內特鬆開箝制了，他趁機將手腕從對方的掌握中掙脫出來，往後退開一段距離，接著轉身欲走。  
「韋德！你要去哪裡？」  
內特的聲音帶上幾分急迫，如果這是其他時候韋德可能會感動的暈眩，但現在他只想朝對方豎中指。「我要回家了，我受夠你的屁話了。」  
「韋德。」內特嘆了口氣：「你想知道我的計畫是什麼嗎？」     
「哈！像是你真的會跟我講一樣！」韋德看了看對方認真的表情：「等等⋯你真的要講？」  
內特向韋德走去，他們之間又恢復到可以接吻或踹下體的距離。「你不會喜歡這個計畫的⋯」他靠近韋德的耳邊輕聲說。  
  
韋德沒聽到內特的計畫內容，因為他的後腦突然受到一記重擊，接著眼前陷入一團黑。  
內特伸手扶住軟倒的男人，小心的扛到肩上。「我不是不信任你，韋德。但要是我搞砸了，至少你不會受到最多傷害，抱歉。」  
「你們是我看過最混亂的情侶。」他的隱形耳機傳來一聲嘆息。  
「跟任務無關的廢話就免了，鍛造者。」內特冰冷的說：「給我殺手的位置。」  
  
  
****  
霍普將被子裹住全身，即使如此還是依稀聽的見外面的爭吵聲。她沒辦法分辨那些模糊的字句是什麼意思，也不想分辨。  
你們明明說要和好的。她憤怒地想著，你們明明都很在乎對方，為什麼不和好？  
她想起艾彌爾，她最好的朋友，他們有時也會吵架，但總是很快和好。她想跟艾彌爾當永遠的好朋友，直到爹地說要搬家，甚至不讓她寄信告訴艾彌爾他們搬去哪裡，那是第一次她對爹地說出「我恨你」。  
  
她不記得自己什麼時候睡著的，但再次醒來時，爹地跟韋德都不見了。餐桌上放著一本交換日記，她認出韋德的字跡：  
  
_抱歉 小小紅 我們很快就會回來（ps別開門跟窗！_  
  
霍普剛將日記放下，門外就傳來一陣腳步聲。她本來期待門會在鑰匙轉動聲中開啟，但下一秒，電鈴響了。  
不管是韋德還是爹地都不會按電鈴。  
霍普不記得三歲時的那場攻擊事件，但小時候有一陣子她總會夢到一個怪物。一個男人——黑髮結辮，皮膚黝黑，臉上帶疤，右臂是金屬義肢。因為他，爹地總隨時準備行李箱，抱著她連夜從一個州跑到另一個州。我們不是已經安全了嗎？那個怪物不是離開了嗎？  
電鈴再次響起時她尖叫出聲，  
  
「霍普！沒事！是我！」她認出那是隔壁西蒙阿姨的聲音。  
「西蒙阿姨？是妳嗎？」  
「對，妳爹地托我過來照顧妳。」  
  
韋德說不能開門，但那是西蒙阿姨⋯西蒙阿姨應該不是壞人吧？  
  
霍普一把打開門，撲向褐膚女人張開的臂彎。  
「乖，妳爹地他們有事出去了。」西蒙將她一把抱起，輕拍她的背安撫著：「他交代我來接你去我家。」  
「他們去哪裡了？」  
西蒙遲疑了一下，露出一個難過的微笑：「他們有些事情要忙⋯別擔心，我陪妳一起等他們回來。」  
霍普揉了揉疲憊的雙眼，環抱住女人的肩，她看見對方腰帶上的配件，那看起來跟韋德今天帶回來的「玩具」有幾分相似。  
「西蒙阿姨，妳腰上別的那是真槍嗎？」  
  
  
****  
「操他媽的。哪個人會從鄰居家窗戶跳樓？」  
「你的意思是你失手了。我以為你是這行中最敬業的。」  
「我差點丟掉一條命還是回來繼續為你工作，這不是敬業是什麼？」  
「留在原地待命。事成後我給你兩倍酬勞。」  
  
盧卡斯・畢肖普從藏身處走出來，跨上機車發動。他知道那個九頭蛇小嘍囉沒辦法瞞過鎖鏈多久，但他能臨機應變，那是戰場訓練出的本能。  
  
故鄉的內戰爆發前，畢肖普還只是個剛從警校畢業，懷著滿腔熱血的年輕人。三年戰區生活將那些理想消磨殆盡。他看著朋友跟家人喪命，不是因為他們做錯什麼，只是因為他們身上流的血液。那些悲痛、憤怒都化為復仇的動力，在叛軍攻陷畢肖普待的戰俘營時，他開始獵捕那些發動屠殺的軍人，血債血還。當他看到那棟屋子，即使已經半毀，他還是馬上認出那是其中一個屠夫的家。一個盟軍士兵帶走了裡面唯一生還的小孩。他想替這個世界做一件好事，清除那個未來的可能威脅。但那個士兵阻止了他，將他打倒在地。一顆未爆彈炸斷了他的右臂，斷臂的血流入大地，灰暗的天空嘲笑他沒辦法上天堂。  
畢肖普沒有死，一個代號紛爭的男人救了他。  
  
_「那個人有一隻機械臂。」畢肖普咬牙說，即使發著高燒還是強睜著眼。_  
_「你說攻擊你的士兵？」白髮男人似笑非笑：「我知道他是誰，你這可憐的笨蛋。那男人是內森・德斯普林，代號鎖鏈。」_  
_「鎖鏈。」畢肖普復述著，像是要將這代號連同苦澀的味道刻印在他的舌上。_  
  
之後一年他都在獨自獵捕那個男人跟他的女兒，直到紛爭聯絡上他，跟他商量合作。「 **我們有著同樣的目標。我們都有著同樣的敵人。** 」紛爭告訴他：「 **我知道該怎麼讓鎖鏈痛苦，傷害他重視的人最能擊垮他。** 」那場行動最後以紛爭的死亡，畢肖普被誣陷入獄告終。但那沒有讓畢肖普打消復仇的念頭。  
  
畢肖普看著自己的機械右臂，有時他分不清楚自己身處的是一場惡夢還是現實世界。他唯一知道的是，他要拖著那個叫鎖鏈的男人一起下地獄。  
  
畢肖普將門撬開，裡面空無一人。他拾起餐桌上的筆記本看了看，然後立刻反應過來。他走出門，轉向隔壁的門，一手握著手槍。他不需要花多少力氣開第二扇門，因為這扇門在他剛轉動門把時就自動開啟，迎面而來的是一個黑色的槍口。  
「要比槍法嗎？混帳。」一個女人用槍抵著他的額心。在她身後，霍普・薩摩斯警戒的躲在一張桌子下。  
畢肖普哼道：「妳是警察還是特種部隊軍人？鎖鏈會派妳守衛他的女兒，妳一定有兩把刷子。幸好我也有人手幫忙。」  
那女人這才注意到一道打在自己臉上的紅點。「狡猾的畜生!」她怒斥著，全身如凍結一般。 畢肖普輕鬆的走過那道門。「妳的義氣足以犧牲自己嗎？妳死了之後我還是會把她帶走。」  
「霍普！快跑——」他迅速地用金屬臂敲暈那個女人，在小孩的尖叫聲中下令：「靶眼，原地待命。」最後才走向那孩子藏匿的桌子。「妳長大了。」他說，語調不冷不熱。  
「你為什麼這麼恨我？」霍普叫道，綠色的眼裡寫著強烈的怒氣跟恐懼：「我做錯了什麼？」  
_因為妳的出身，跟撫養妳的人。_ 但跟懵懂的小孩說這麼多做什麼呢？因此畢肖普只是說：   「因為妳的父親。」  
「我爹地什麼也沒做錯！」  
畢肖普無意矯正對方的說詞：「妳要出來自己跟我走？還是我們要用比較困難的方式？」  
那小孩突然安靜下來。幾秒後，她膽怯地問：「你要殺掉我對不對？」  
「不是現在，不是這裡。」  
  
畢肖普從未對這個孩子有過任何期待，但接下來那女孩的舉動卻讓他有一瞬間的讚賞。  
即使紅著眼眶、渾身顫抖，那個七歲小孩還是堅定的爬出桌下，站起身，直直對上他的眼神：「我會自己走。」  
「我沒有殺掉那個女人，如果這能讓妳好過一些。」在他們走出那棟公寓時，畢肖普低聲說。  
「你是個怪物！」霍普嘶聲說。  
「妳父親也是個怪物，而且比我更加醜陋。」  
  
  
****  
爹地教過她無論如何都不能放棄。  
畢肖普沒有牽她的手，但他走在她身後，眼神帶著危險的光芒。一路上霍普都希望有路人能發現不對勁，但沒有人起疑心。  
  
他們到達了火車站。小女孩瞪大了眼。如果他們離開曼哈頓，就再也見不到爹地跟韋德。她開始掙扎，朝車站大廳四周大喊：「救命！我被綁架了！」  
畢肖普大笑，對一個個好奇的眼光解釋：「這孩子，每次我要帶她回奶奶家就會使性子。」  
「他說謊！」  
畢肖普蹲下身，在她耳邊恫嚇：「給我配合一點，別想耍任何詭計。不然你我都不會好過。」霍普瞪著他，努力不讓眼淚掉下來。她看到又有幾個好奇的路人走上前，畢肖普裝出和善的笑臉打發著他們：「別擔心，只是我的學生在跟我開玩笑——」  
「我不在乎她是你的誰，」一個穿著黑大衣的陌生人說：「我想找的人是你。」  
「有什麼事？我們還要趕火車。」畢肖普不耐煩地說。霍普注意到其他也穿著類似大衣的人正在慢慢將他們包圍起來。剛剛第一個發話的男人繼續說：「我們需要您跟我們走一趟，有些重要生意還沒談完，『混亂者』先生。」他露齒而笑，將大衣拉開一小角，露出底下的鮮綠色制服。  


 

  
TBC.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注釋：  
> *愛情限時簽：（the proposal）RR主演的2009年美國愛情喜劇片  
> *詹姆斯·柯登：（James Corden）英國喜劇演員跟脫口秀主持人  
> *六人行：(friends) ：美國喜劇影集  
> *netflix and chill：歐美俚語的約炮


End file.
